Harry Potter: The New Beginning
by PerriWPierce
Summary: What would happen if everything went according to plan, when Harry tried to prove Sirius's innocence. You can find out here in this story, as Harry transitions from living in the muggle world to living in the world of wizards.
1. Chapter 1

Today was one of the happiest days of Harry's life. They had just turned Pettigrew into the Ministry of Magic, and Sirius's name was cleared, and that meant Harry could finally move out of the Dursley's house. He approached his godfather and excitedly asked "When can I move in?" Sirius smiled at his thirteen-year old godson, and answered "Immediately, if you want to." Harry smiled and went to the Gryffindor Common Room, and went to pack up the rest of his things from his dormitory. "I'm finally leaving the Dursley's house. The one place I would rather not be at, is about to become a part of my memories." Harry thought to himself, while packing his clothes. As he was packing his clothes, Hedwig came through the window with a late-night edition of the Daily Prophet, and the front headline was "Sirius Black Found Innocent Of All Charges! Pettigrew Fakes Death, To Frame Black!"

By then, Harry was sure every witch and wizard around the world read the news, and were in a complete and total shock. Harry finished packing, and went to the Common Room to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was on her favorite chair, reading her favorite book, and Ron was sitting in front of the fire, messing around with his crutch."Come on you two," Harry started "we don't want to miss the Closing Feast." He along with Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall to what Harry had to say was the most enjoyable Closing Feast he ever had at Hogwarts. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, and Harry had extra reason to be happy since he was moving in with Sirius.

After the feast was over, all of the students made their way to the train station outside Hogsmeade, so they could get back on the Hogwarts Express to go to Kings Cross Station. The trip home was fun for the first time, because the thing that brought him down the most was returning home with the Dursley's. He could only imagine the shock and surprise that was going to be on all three of their faces, when he told them that he was moving out.

"Do you think Sirius is going to be waiting for you at Kings Cross, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and answered "I don't know. When he was found innocent, he disappeared and sent me a letter telling me that a surprise was waiting for me at Kings Cross." The three enjoyed the rest of their train ride, discussing the Quidditch World Cup that Ron's dad managed to get tickets for.

By the time they got to Kings Cross Station, they finished their discussion on the Quidditch World Cup, and grabbed their things and got off of the train. Harry looked around for Sirius, but instead he saw his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his porker of a cousin , Dudley. Harry then started feeling a bit scared, as he walked up to his aunt and uncle.

When he approached his uncle, a hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up to see his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius looked at Harry's aunt and uncle, and said in a gentleman like manner "hello I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. I'm just here to ask if it was okay to have Harry move in with me." Uncle Vernon was on the verge of tears, when he said "Oh of course you can have him, just as long as he never comes back." Harry muttered under his breath "why would I want to do that?" Sirius laughed, and told Vernon "I assure even if I wanted him to go back, that he would fight me on it. Anyway, we just need to accompany you to your house, so we can get the rest of his things."

That's when the smile on uncle Vernon's face left, and was replaced with a scowl. "What do you mean you need to come to our place? You just said you were taking the boy." Sirius calmly replied "We just need to get the rest of his things, and we'll be on our way." Uncle Vernon was very reluctant in having one of his nephew's lot in his home, but gave in so Harry could move out much quicker. It was the most uncomfortable car ride, Harry ever experienced in his life. He never thought things could feel even more awkward with the Dursleys then they already were. He had to keep reminding himself "We're almost there. We're almost there." After what seemed like three hours, but was only forty-five minutes, they finally arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry bolted out of the car, and waited for either his aunt or uncle to open the door. As soon as his uncle Vernon opened the door, Harry jetted to his room, and started packing everything. In about half an hour, Harry had his whole room cleaned, and all of his possessions packed, including his first ever real birthday gifts from under the floorboard.

When Harry went back downstairs, he saw his godfather standing by the door, trying to hold a conversation with his uncle. His uncle on the other hand, was trying everything in his power to ignore Sirius's existence, when Harry spoke up "I'm ready to go, Sirius." Sirius looked at his godson, and turned to Vernon, Petunia and Dudley "this is where we say goodbye. I must thank you for taking care of Harry all of this time." Harry waved goodbye at his relatives, and took his bags out of the door, and shut it behind them. Sirius pointed his wand out at Harry's luggage, and made it small enough to fit in his pocket, and made it feather light.

"We're apparating to my house, Harry." Sirius said as he held out his hand for Harry to grab. When Harry grabbed Sirius's hand, he felt the most uncomfortable sensation of going through a small rubber tube. When he got over his temporary nausea, Sirius pointed to his house, and said "Welcome Harry, to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the house, and instantly became puzzled. Sirius didn't look like he was rich, in fact he looked the very opposite, but the house looked as it belonged to royalty. He was even more amazed at the inside of the house. He saw pictures of a bunch of people that he didn't know, except for Sirius on floor. Sirius looked like he was about fifteen or sixteen in the picture. "Sirius, who are all of these people in the picture?" he asked curiously. Sirius pointed to a boy across from himself on the floor, and said "that's my brother, Regulus Black, he joined the Death Eaters and was killed by Voldemort. The woman in the chair is my mother, she has a portrait right up the stairs, and the man on the right side on the armchair, was my father. This is my family's house, I hated the lot of them with their pure-blood bigotry. Of course, the only one to actually join the Death Eaters was my brother, Regulus."

Sirius the led Harry up the stairs, as he put his finger to his mouth, as they passed a thick pair of curtains. Harry saw that the house had at least four floors (including the first floor of the house) and a basement. Sirius led Harry to one of the rooms on the second floor, and helped him unpack. "Harry," Sirius said in a fatherly tone "you can practice your magic, and do your homework here, and if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know. Okay?" Harry nodded with a smile on his face.

Then, the door opened, and the most ancient house-elf Harry ever saw, came in the room, and looked at Harry as if he was trash. "Look at the brat, standing there as bold as brass. Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. What would my mistress say if she saw who was coming in and out of her house?" the house said in a bullfrog-like voice. "Kreacher, away with you!" Sirius yelled at the ancient house-elf. "Sorry about that," Sirius said as the house-elf left the room, still muttering about blood traitors and mudbloods "he never was really friendly, even when I was a boy."

Harry then asked "Sirius, why did you tell me to be quiet on the stairway?" Sirius laughed as he answered "when I came back here yesterday, I found my mother left a life-sized portrait of herself with a Permanent Sticking Charm on it. Every time a loud noise is made, those curtains separate, and she starts yelling." Harry nodded in understanding. "How about you write Hermione and Ron and see if they could stay over here for awhile, before the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry smiled and said "that would be brilliant, can I just see if the whole Weasley family wants to stay over though? That way we can leave for the World Cup at the same time together." Sirius nodded his head in approval, as Harry started his two letters.

When Harry finished writing them, he called Hedwig down from the wardrobe she perched herself on, and told her "I need you to take these letters to Ron and Hermione girl." Hedwig hooted in approval, and stretched her leg out, so Harry could attach the letters to her legs. He watched her go out of the window, then turned to Sirius, and asked "Sirius, could you sign my permission form so I can visit Hogsmeade next year with Ron and Hermione, and also, can you teach me more about magic?" Sirius answered "I can do both Harry, I am your guardian after all, but first of all, we need to go get something to eat."

Harry didn't realize how hungry he was, until Sirius mentioned getting something to eat, and he noticed that his stomach gave a rather loud growl. "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron, I haven't been there in ages." Sirius said. Harry then remembered the uncomfortable feeling of apparating, and asked "can we travel by Knight Bus this time, I can't stand apparating." Sirius laughed, and said "we'll be walking Harry. The Leaky Cauldron is right down the street, we are in London after all." Relief swept through Harry's body at the news, as he and his godfather went to the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as they went into the Leaky Cauldron, they were met by applause, and Harry thought it was for him, but he soon realized it was for Sirius. "Well done, Sirius." said one witch from the bar, and a wizard at a table clapped Sirius on the back, and said "I knew you wouldn't have killed all of those poor people. I knew you at school, and all you did was land detention with James." Sirius smiled at the warm reception, and said out loud "It's good to be free again!" Harry and Sirius' dinner turned into a celebratory dinner, and Tom pulled out all of the stops. All of a sudden, Harry and Sirius heard a loud "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Harry turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and so did Sirius. Sirius's jaw dropped as the one person he thought he'd never see again was standing right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Sirius both turned around, and Sirius' jaw dropped when he saw the one woman he thought he would never see again. "Is that you Courtney?" Sirius asked, as he looked at the blonde-haired, light-blue eyed witch. Courtney winked at Sirius, and made her way to their table. She sat on top of Sirius' lap, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you a lot Sirius." Courtney said in a sad voice. Harry just looked at Sirius, until he asked "Sirius, who is this woman?" Sirius looked at his godson, and said "Courtney, this is my godson, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my longtime friend, Courtney." Harry reached for a handshake from Courtney, and she eagerly shook his hand. "Heya Harry, I've heard some stories about you." Harry looked at Courtney with a questioning look, and asked out of curiosity "what exactly have you heard about me?"

Courtney looked at the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead, then proceeded to answer his question "I heard you can form a pretty powerful Patronus for one as young as you. Also, that you killed a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets a year ago, and that you stopped ol' Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. And that you were quite the ladies' man." Harry felt himself turn red, then went back to his dinner.

When he was finished, Sirius bid goodnight to Courtney, and the two went back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Upon entering, Harry found himself looking at his snowy owl, Hedwig, and she had a reply from both Hermione and Ron. Harry congratulated Hedwig on the good job, and quickly opened the letters. He read Hermione's letter first, and it said:

"Dear Harry,

I do hope you are having a better summer, now that you moved out of your aunt and uncle's house. I asked my parents, and they said I could come stay with you and Sirius, and I'll be in London next week. Can't wait to see you, but until then, have fun.

-Hermione

Then he tore open Ron's letter, and reading it took longer, because Ron's reply was rather lengthy.

"Dear Harry,

I talked to my mum and dad about it, and we would all love to come over to you and Sirius' house. We're coming next week by Floo powder, so if you can get Sirius to tell us the address, we'll Floo right over. Also, dad managed to get everyone a ticket for the Quidditch World Cup, even Sirius. Since we're all coming over, we're all going to leave from your house to the site of the Quidditch World Cup. Also, when we come over, I was wondering if Hermione was coming, because she hasn't answered my letter yet. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, mum wanted me to tell you that, we are going to do our clothes and school shopping the day after the World Cup. Hope you're having fun with Sirius.

-Ron

Harry's heart filled with joy, both Hermione and Ron were going to come. In fact, all of the Weasley family was coming: Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. He walked to Sirius, and said "Sirius, Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys are coming next week." Sirius smiled and replied "Well we better get this place in shape for company. This house has been uninhabited for over twelve years, and that old excuse for a house-elf that lives here, hasn't bothered keeping the place fit for human life. So tomorrow, we are going to start cleaning up house.

Harry nodded, then headed to his room to go to sleep. In one week, he was happier than he had been for most of his life. He changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, then got under the covers, as sleep found him peacefully. He rested well for the rest of the night, waiting for tomorrow to come, so he could immediately help Sirius clean the house.

When Harry woke up he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and wash his face. After he had done that, he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When he entered, he saw Sirius reading a morning edition of the Daily Prophet, and a variety of magical cleaning supplies behind his godfather. He sat down and helped himself to some eggs, bacon, and toast. As he finished eating, Sirius folded his paper and put it down "Harry, did you sleep well?," Harry nodded, and then continued listening to Sirius "last night when I was talking to Courtney, she told me she wanted to help clean up the house, so she'll be here shortly."

No sooner than Sirius said that, Courtney popped in the kitchen from out of nowhere. "Hey there Harry," said Courtney, she then sat in a chair by Sirius and continued talking "so what are we going to start cleaning first?" Sirius said "We'll start with the drawing room, there's a nasty infestation of Doxies in there. Then, we'll move on to the bedrooms." Harry grabbed a shiny, black bottle called Doxycide, and a big bucket, then he, Sirius, and Courtney proceeded to the drawing room. When they entered, they could see about twelve years worth of dust was piled up, and they put on nose and mouth masks. Sirius said, his voice muffled under the mask "point the bottle at the curtains and spray them completely. On the count of three. One, two, three."

They all started spraying, and the amount of Doxies falling out of the curtains was ridiculous. There were hundreds of them, and the tiny cleaning crew had to toss them all in the bucket that Harry brought up. After making sure they had gotten rid of all of the Doxies in the room, they started sweeping up the dust in the room, which was rather hard to do, because Courtney opened the window and the dust flew everywhere. It took them a solid two hours to finish cleaning the dust, and a solid six hours to clean the drawing room. They were all so exhausted from it, that they decided to move onto the bedrooms tomorrow, and went to sleep that day without eating anything.

The cleaning process was continued for the rest of the week, and on the day before Hermione and the Weasleys were coming, they finished cleaning the entire house. "Sirius," Harry started asking his godfather "why don't you get a different house-elf if you're tired of Kreacher?" Sirius contemplated this question, and finally answered "to be honest with you Harry, I've never thought about it. I'll definitely find a different house-elf. One that doesn't have any blood status prejudices and keeps a house clean. I might even hire five of them."

The day that everyone was supposed to come, Sirius, Courtney, and Harry went to Diagon Alley to go to Florean Fortescue's, and got some ice cream. Harry got a Banana Split with a cherry on top, Sirius got Minty Chocolate Chip, and Courtney got Cookies 'N Cream. After they finished, they paid for the ice cream and went back to Grimmauld Place. As soon as they stepped through the door, Harry heard a familiar voice "Harry, it's so good to see you. I hope you've been having a wonderful time." Harry turned around to see his bushy-haired best friend, Hermione Granger and her parents. While Sirius and Courtney were introducing themselves to Hermione's parents, Harry and Hermione were exchanging summer stories.

Harry helped Hermione take her luggage to her room, and she stared at the house in awe. "It's huge. I would've never thought that Sirius would have a house like this." Harry nodded, and said "Join the club." They went back downstairs, just in time to see the Weasley family arrive by Floo Powder. The first to come out of the fireplace was Ron, looking gangly and taller than he had last year. Then came: Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a long time taking the luggage upstairs, but when they were finished, they were welcomed by the wonderful feast Mrs. Weasley had made. After eating dinner, the three friends went upstairs to go to bed, knowing that they were days away from going to the Quidditch World Cup.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry was being plagued by one of his nightmares, which hasn't had since last summer. This time he saw an old man being murdered by a weakened form of Voldemort. He also saw Voldemort's snake, Nagini, and a man that he didn't recognize. He woke up with his scar throbbing in pain. He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him, Ron was still asleep. "It's your scar, isn't it?" she asked. Harry nodded his head, and put on his glasses, then took some clothes with him to the bathroom to get dressed.

After he got dressed, he went to go wake up Ron, but when he entered the room, Ron was already awake. "Mom came and woke me up." Ron said sleepily, as he was getting dressed. The two boys went downstairs to the kitchen to find everybody else dressed, and ready to go, except for Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley aren't you coming with us?" Harry asked. She shook her head, and said "Bill and Charlie's coming for a visit, so I'm going to stay here with them."

Harry went to Sirius, and told him "Sirius I need to talk to you in private." He and Sirius walked to the drawing room, and when Harry closed the door, Sirius asked "what is it Harry?" Harry replied "Sirius, I've been having my usual nightmares, and I woke up and my scar was on fire. In my dream, I saw Voldemort, or what's left of him, and some other man I didn't know." Sirius looked at Harry with fatherly concern, and said "Harry, you should tell Dumbledore when you get to the castle when school starts. He'll know what to do, but until then you be careful Harry." He then gave Harry one of his fatherly smiles, and they returned to breakfast with the others.

After a hearty breakfast made by Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius, and Courtney, started on their way to the Quidditch World Cup. They went to the drawing room, where everyone got around an old boot. "Why are we standing around an manky, old boot?" Harry asked, and Mr. Weasley replied "It's how we're getting to the site of the Quidditch World Cup. This is a portkey." Everyone touched the boot, and Harry experienced a tug behind his navel, then he felt his knees hit hard ground a second later. "Ow, that really smarts." Harry said, picking himself off the ground. He looked around and saw that everybody except for Mr. Weasley, Sirius, and Courtney were picking themselves up off of the ground.

"Well that was bloody fantastic." muttered Ron under his breath, as the group started walking to the Quidditch World Cup fairgrounds. They stopped in front of two Ministry wizards, who were checking names off of the lists. "Name?" said the one the right, who looked very strict and official. "Arthur Weasley." Mr Weasley replied. The man looked at the list, and said "your tents are on the far side of the field, close to the entrance of the World Cup." Mr. Weasley nodded, and the group walked to the far side of the field.

"Here we are," Mr. Weasley started saying "tents ten and eleven. Girls in number eleven, and guys in number ten." The group split as Harry and the rest of the males went in tent ten. He was wondering how they were all going to fit into a small tent, but that worry was quickly casted aside when he saw the inside of the tent. It was like a small house, and Harry said "I love magic." They had to wait for four hours for the match to start, and in those four hours Harry was constantly getting beaten by Ron in Wizard Chess, Fred and George were doing something in the corner, and Mr. Weasley and Sirius were enjoying Butterbeer and talking about good times. They left out of the tent at the end of four hours, and waited for the girls to come out. When that happened, they all went to the Top Box, so they could watch the game. They arrived at the Top Box after a little over ten minutes, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were met with a nasty surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were met with a nasty surprise when they reached the Top Box, and that nasty surprise was Draco Malfoy. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty, the Weasel, and the Know-It-All, I'm surprised your family had enough money for this Weasel. I expect you'll go hungry for a month after this." Harry had to hold Ron back, as he saw that Ron's ears were becoming a deep scarlet, along with his face. "Come on Ron, it's not worth it." Harry said as he pulled his friend toward a seat.

A little while later, the match started, and Harry bought himself, Ron, and Hermione some Omnioculars, so they could watch the match better. Harry saw the Bulgarian Quidditch Captain use a move called the Wronski Feint, and told himself that he needed to remember that move. Ireland beat Bulgaria 170-160 with Bulgaria catching the Golden Snitch. Harry and the others went back to their tents where they celebrated, until they heard explosions. Mr. Weasley went to go check it out "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." said Fred. Mr. Weasley came back into the tent saying "Stop! Stop. It isn't the Irish, we've got to get out of here right now."

By the time they packed their things, and left the tent, the girls were already outside waiting for them. Everyone around them was running and screaming in all directions. The group got separated amidst all of the chaos, and Harry found himself running against the crowd trying to find Ron and Hermione. He fell to the ground, but when he tried to get back up, someone accidentally kneed him in the face, and he got knocked out.

He awoke hours later, the tents on the fairgrounds burned to the ground, and nobody else around. Harry stood up, and looked to his right, and saw a man point his wand to the sky, and said "Morsmordre!" The next thing Harry saw, was a colossal skull with a snake coming out of its mouth in the sky. He heard Ron and Hermione run up to him, then heard about ten wizards say "Stupefy!" They all had to duck to avoid being hit with the Stunners.

Mr. Weasley then ran up to the wizards and told them to stop. The man that they met earlier, Mr. Barty Crouch, pointed his wand at the three teenage wizards "which one of you conjured it?" he asked. Harry asked "conjured what?" Then Crouch said "The Dark Mark. Which one of you conjured it?" Mr. Weasley intervened and said "Barty, they're just kids." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, and said "That sign in the sky is the Dark Mark, it's his mark." Harry looked at Hermione "what? Voldemort?" Then his scar burned hotter than it had when he had the dream.

"Aaaarrggghh!" Harry yelled as he doubled over in pain. All of a sudden, Sirius came up behind Harry, and helped him up. "Is it your scar again Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry just nodded, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Sirius pointed his wand at a branch and said "Portus." The branch glowed blue for a few seconds, and then it returned to normal. "Come on everyone let's go. Molly is in a right state." Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Ron grabbed the branch, and travelled back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

They portkeyed into the kitchen, where Fred, George, Ginny, Courtney, and Mrs. Weasley who was in tears. She got up from the table and hugged Harry. "I-I-I didn't k-know w-w-what to think. I thought you were gone." Harry patted her back, then when he calmed down Mrs. Weasley, went upstairs to his room with Ron and Hermione. He closed the door behind them, and said "my scar has never hurt as much as it did when that man summoned the Dark Mark." Hermione put her hands over her mouth, and Ron just stared at him, with his mouth opening and closing, like a fish out of water. Harry changed into his pajamas, and turned in for the night, and Ron did the same, while Hermione went to her room.

Harry couldn't sleep though, with everything that had just happened going through his mind. "Just forget it," he told himself "you're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow anyway. That'll help take your mind off of things." After hours of not being able to sleep, sleep found him, and he drifted away, hoping that he wouldn't have another nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day before they left to Hogwarts, and Harry was extremely tired, due to staying up most of the night thinking about what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup. He, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Courtney, and the rest of the Weasley family went to Diagon Alley to go purchase their school things. They all went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to withdraw money from their vaults, and then went back to Diagon Alley when they were done. Harry and Ron once again had to be refitted for their robes, since they both had grown another four inches in the summer. After they did that, and paid for their robes, the group travelled to Flourish and Blotts, to get their schoolbooks.

After they got their schoolbooks, the group split up, and went their own ways. Fred and George went to Gambol and Japes Joke Shop, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius went to The Leaky Cauldron, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Hedwig and Pigwidgeon some Owl Treats. They got a huge amount of Owl Treats for Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, then went to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop to get some candy.

Everybody met up at the Leaky Cauldron after they were done shopping, then went back to Grimmauld Place, to pack their things. By the time dinner came, everybody was already tired, so they quickly ate dinner, and went to sleep. The next day, they woke up early, so they wouldn't be late to get to the Hogwarts Express. Sirius pulled Harry aside from breakfast, and handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled and said "something to make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable." Harry unfolded the the paper and read:

I, Sirius Orion Black, Harry Potter's godfather, give one Harry James Potter, permission to visit Hogsmeade during the weekends.

Harry read and reread the paper three times, then looked up at his godfather and smiled. The group left a short while after that, and headed to King's Cross Station. Once again, they barely made it in time, and had to rush everybody on the train. Harry gave Sirius one last hug, and got on the train, just as it was about to leave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to go find a compartment to sit in, and found an empty one near the front of the train.

Half an hour after leaving King's Cross, Fred and George came into the compartment. "Blimey, everywhere else is full." said Fred. "We were talking to Lee Jordan, but left when there was nowhere to sit." said George. The group all laughed while Fred and George were telling jokes, until Malfoy and his goons came in. "Oh look, Saint Potter's playing with the Weasels. It only figures, you're used to the company of the poor, aren't you potty?" Harry and George both got up and pointed their wands at Malfoy. George casted 'Locomotor Wibbly' and Harry casted 'Furnunculus' at Malfoy, but Crabbe got in the way and got hit with both curses.

Harry, George, Malfoy, and Goyle looked down at Crabbe , and saw tentacles popping out of Crabbe's face, which cause Malfoy and Goyle to run away. "I guess that's what happens when you mix two curses. What did you use Harry?" George asked. Harry replied "The Pimple Jinx. What did you use?" George replied "The Jelly-Legs Curse." They closed the compartment door, and left Crabbe out in the hallway. When it was about time to change into their uniforms, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron stood outside the compartment while Hermione changed. Then Hermione did the same thing for them. Shortly after, the Hogwarts Express stopped at the train station in Hogsmeade.

"Firs'-years, this way!" said a booming familiar voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see their friend and gamekeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid. He was taking the first-years on their traditional journey across the lake, but the only problem was that is was raining heavily. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione got into one of the horseless carriages, and rode to the entrance of Hogwarts. When they reached the stairs, they got out of the carriage, and went inside the school to escape from the rain.

Peeves was waiting for them, and started dropping water balloons on the students. When Professor McGonagall came, he threw a water balloon at her, blew a raspberry, and flew away. Everyone then proceeded to go into the Great Hall. Ten minutes later, Hagrid walked in with the first-years, missing his jacket. Harry wondered about this, until he saw a first-year with Hagrid's huge moleskin on his body. The first-year waved at Colin Creevey, and mouthed words that sounded like "I fell into the lake." Then Professor McGonagall got out the Sorting Hat, and the Sorting began.

When the Sorting ended, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and it instantly got quiet. He said in a calm, but powerful voice "To the first-years, welcome to Hogwarts. For those returning, welcome back. I've kept you long enough, so enjoy the feast, and tuck in." Everyone's plates magically appeared, and Harry and Ron helped themselves to everything. It was three servings later, that everyone stopped eating, and when Professor Dumbledore stood up again. "I have an important announcement to make!" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone I have an important announcement to make." said Professor Dumbledore, and the Great Hall immediately went silent. "This year, Hogwarts will be home to the Triwizard Tournament, and there will be two other wizarding schools staying with us. Please make them feel welcomed, and please be courteous to them, as they introduce themselves in a few moments. Oh yes, also, due to the Triwizard Tournament, Quidditch will be cancelled for the rest of the year."

That statement got a lot of shouts and groans. No sooner when Professor Dumbledore sat down, the door to the Great Hall opened, and in came students from another wizarding schools. Harry noticed immediately that they were all male, and Ron noticed that Viktor Krum was among them. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the Highmaster and hugged him, as a sign of good will, then said aloud "Welcome to Hogwarts, students and Highmaster of Durmstrang Institute, Igor Karkaroff." The Highmaster sat by Dumbledore, as the students sat at the Slytherin Table.

The door opened once again, and to all of the male students excitement, it was a school with nothing but girls. The girls walked down the aisle towards Professor Dumbledore, and their Headmistress was huge, literally. She was taller than Hagrid, and Harry saw that Hagrid had a smile on his face. Professor Dumbledore got up again, and the Headmistress had to bend down to kiss Dumbledore on both cheeks, and he do the same. "Welcome to Hogwarts, students and Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Olympe Maxime!" The Beauxbatons students sat at the Ravenclaw table, where all of the boys tried to get a good look at them, while Professor Maxime sat at the staff table alongside Karkaroff.

When everyone was comfortable after the other two schools came, Dumbledore stood up once again, and this time Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch came in holding a casket covered in jewels. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the casket, and it turned into a goblet of fire. "Your attention, please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore said. Everyone started murmuring about taking part of the Triwizard Tournament. "Anyone wishing to enter the Tournament, only need to write their name and school on a piece of paper, and put it in the Goblet of Fire. Now, Mr. Crouch has a few words for you about the Tournament." Dumbledore said.

The Great Hall got quiet again, and Mr. Crouch got up, and said "The Ministry has decided that due to the danger the three tasks, that no student under the age of seventeen will not be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament, and that is final." The Great Hall erupted into a roar of disagreements, and Fred and George yelled "That's rubbish!" Dumbledore stood up again, put his wand to his throat, and yelled "SILENCE!", and the Hall got quiet. "That's it for the night, remember what I said you had to do if you're old enough to enter. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament begins. Now off to bed. Pip pip."

The students went to their respective dormitories, and the students from Durmstrang went back to their ship, and the students from Beauxbatons went back to their carriage. When they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats by the fire. "Too bad we can't enter, eh Harry?" Ron said. Harry replied "Nope, I don't want eternal glory. Besides, the Tournament sounds like it could literally kill you." Hermione nodded her head in agreement "Well come on," she said "we better get to bed. It's going to be a long first day back tomorrow." Harry and Ron bid Hermione good-night, and went up to the Boys' Dormitory, and changed into their pajamas. Ron said before he went to sleep "still it would be cool if we could enter the Tournament. Oh well, I don't think mum would let me anyway." Harry murmured his agreement, and slowly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was having nightmares again, this time he was in a graveyard, but he didn't know where. Then he was walking towards an house that looked abandoned. He walked through the doors, and went up the stairs to see why there was light in the room. He crept next to the door, which was cracked open a bit, and he saw a chair turned towards a fire, and a man he didn't know. Then a great, big snake slithered by him on the floor, and went on the chair. "It seems we have a guest," said the figure in the chair "turn me around so I can give him a proper greeting." said the cold voice. The man on the ground stood up, and turned around the chair, and the figure that didn't even look remotely human muttered something, and the last thing he saw a green light.

Harry woke with a start, sweat pouring all over him, as he was breathing rather hardly. He looked over at Ron, who was still asleep, then looked at his clock. It was half past 5 o'clock in the morning, then he got out of bed, and got ready for the day ahead. He waited in the Common Room for waited for an hour and a half for everyone else to wake up, which felt like forever after he had that nightmare. It was five minutes past 7 when Hermione and Ron came out of the dormitories, and saw Harry sitting on the couch by the fire.

"Harry, I was wondering why you weren't in bed when I woke up. Why are you down here?" Ron asked. Harry explained to them about the nightmare on their way down to breakfast, and by the time they had food on their plates, they reacted worse than Harry did. "You don't think You-Know-Who is becoming powerful again, do you?" Ron asked nervously. "Dumbledore told me back in first year, that Voldemort was going to come back, just when he's strong enough to." Harry replied. He barely ate his food, and Ron and Hermione did the same.

Ten minutes to eight, they went to their first class of the day, which happened to be Herbology in greenhouse 3. They went to the greenhouse, and Professor Sprout told everyone to put on protective robes, goggles, and gloves as they would be trying to collect bubotuber pus. Seamus raised his hand "excuse me, ma'am. What is bubotuber pus?" Professor Sprout replied "let's have one of your fellow students answer. Ms. Granger, how about you?" Hermione's face lit up as she said to the entire class "It's pus from the bubotuber plant, and it could be used as a cure for severe acne." Harry heard Malfoy mutter something that sounded close to "Mudblood know-it-all." Professor Sprout said "excellent explanation Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The class spent half an hour collecting bubotuber pus, and by the time they left, they managed to collect 4 ounces of it. They went to their next class of the day which was Care of Magical Creatures, and they wondered what Hagrid had planned. As they got closer to Hagrid's Hut, they saw that Hagrid had a huge crate. "Hagrid, what's in the crate?" Hermione asked nervously. "I'll 'plain when 'he others 'et 'ere." said Hagrid. After the last of the students came, Hagrid started speaking to them. "Wha' we 'ave 'ere are Blast-Ende' Skrewts, and you'll be raisin' 'em."

Each person went to the crate, and grabbed one. Pansy said "ouch, this one burned me." then Dean said "this one stung me." Hagrid said "I thin' it's 'he females tha' 'ave the stingers."

The class then spent the rest of the class, trying to figure out what the Blast-Ended Skrewts ate. When they went up to the Great Hall, Ron was complaining about the Skrewts "what's Hagrid thinking having us raise those things? I've already got several burns on my hands from those things!" They ate their lunch, then went to Double Divination, where they were given dream diaries by Professor Trelawney. The only thing that got Harry and Ron through class was the fact that the Triwizard Champions were being announced at dinner.

When Dinner came, the group went from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Great Hall. After they ate, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and turned down all of the lights. "Tonight is the night that we have all been waiting for. The night we find out who the three champions will be. The Goblet of Fire will spit out three names, when I call your name, step forward and go through the door behind the staff table." The blue fire in the Goblet of Fire turned red as it shot out a piece of paper, Dumbledore caught the paper and said "The champion for Durmstrang...is Viktor Krum!" Krum got up and walked to the door with thunderous applause. The Goblet of Fire once again turned red as it shot out another name. "The champion for Beauxbatons...is Fleur Delacour!" She too went towards the door to thunderous applause. The Goblet of Fire once again turned red, as it shot out the paper with the name of the final champion. "And the champion for Hogwarts…is Cedric Diggory!" If it was possible Cedric had more applause than Fleur and Krum as he went to the door.

Everybody was starting to leave as the choosing of the champions was over, but before they could, the Goblet of Fire once again turned red. Everyone looked at it in shock, especially Dumbledore. He caught the piece of paper in his hand, and looked at the name on the paper. His eyes grew wide as he read the name, and muttered "Harry Potter." Nobody heard him say the name so he yelled out "HARRY POTTER!" Harry went into a cold sweat, as he saw and felt everybody turn and stare at him, and Ron looked at him with a feeling of disbelief. He walked up to Professor Dumbledore, and grabbed the piece of paper and saw his name on it. He looked up at Professor Dumbledore and shook his head, but Dumbledore pushed him to the door. As he walked, he met eyes with every single teacher at the staff table. He walked through the door, knowing that he was in for the fight for his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked into the trophy room to meet the other champions. Fleur, Krum and Cedric were surprised to see him. "Harry, what are you doing down here?" Cedric asked. Harry lost the ability to speak, as he showed them the piece of paper with his name on it.

All of a sudden, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxim, Professor Karkaroff, Mr. Crouch, and Mad-Eye Moody ran into the room. Professor Dumbledore ran to Harry, and grabbed his shoulders as he asked "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Harry replied "No, sir." "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Harry again replied "No, sir." "You're absolutely sure?" Harry replied "Yes, sir." Madame Maxime said "well of course he is lying." Moody interjected "no he's not. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, and only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm can work on it. Well beyond the talents of a fourth-year." Karkaroff said "You've seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye." Moody shot back "It was once my job to think like Dark Wizards do, as you well know Karkaroff."

Professor Dumbledore turned to Mr. Crouch, and said "the choice is up to you Barty." Mr. Crouch turned around and said "the rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a magical binding contract. Mr. Potter is from this day, a Triwizard champion. Harry didn't know how or when he got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, but when he got in, Hermione and a slightly peeved off Ron, were waiting for him by the fire. "Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, then Harry told them about how he had no choice but to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron jealously asked "how'd you do it?"

Harry looked over at his best friend in utter disbelief, and asked him "you think I put my name in the Goblet of Fire? How dense are you? I was with you the whole time, you would've saw me do that." Ron yelled back "You could've used your Invisibility Cloak at any time, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway. I assumed you would've at least told your best friend how!" Harry stood on his feet and yelled back "quit being so stupid! Dumbledore explained to all of us how dangerous these tasks are. Why would I sign up for that?!" Ron once again yelled back "that's me, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend! You know what?! PISS OFF!" Ron then stomped up the stairs the Boys' Dormitory to go to sleep.

Harry was so mad at how his friend was acting. Hermione had a look of horror on her face, after she witnessed her two best friends get into a row. Harry was staring at the fire, when Hermione spoke up "Harry, you have to understand, it looks like you did put your name in the Goblet of Fire. We know you didn't, but you know that Ron can get a little pig-headed." Harry was angry with her for agreeing with Ron, but deep down, he knew she was right "I'm going to bed, Hermione see you later." then he walked up the stairs to the Boys' Dormitory, where he quickly changed into his pajamas, and went to sleep.

The next day, Harry and Ron went down to the Common Room, and Hermione thought they had made up. It was in fact the complete opposite, they were not even talking to each other. "Hello Hermione, let's go to breakfast." Harry said completely ignoring Ron's presence. Ron did the same, and said "yeah Hermione, let's go get something to eat." To Hermione, it was the most uncomfortable walk to the Great Hall ever, with Harry and Ron ignoring each other completely. After they had eaten breakfast, the three friends went to their first lesson of the day: History of Magic. In Binns' classroom, everyone was falling asleep, as the ghost teacher spoke in his continuous, monotone voice explaining about Giant wars. After waking up when it was time to leave, they headed to their next and final class of the day, which was Potions.

As soon as they stepped into the classroom, Harry and Ron sat away from each other. "Today," said Snape's cold voice, as he shut the door "we will be making poison antidotes. If brewed correctly, it will cure you of whatever you've been poisoned with. That's why I'm going to test one of your antidotes, by poisoning one of you. The instructions are on the board, begin."

He waved his wand at the board, and instructions magically appeared on the board. Instead of the light blue his potion was supposed to be, Harry's potion was bright red, just like his feelings towards Ron. Snape walked up to Harry's table, and said "Potter can you read correctly?" Harry replied "yes, sir." Snape smiled and said "well if you can read, tell me what the fourth line of instructions say." Harry read aloud "stir counterclockwise five time, then let the brew settle on low heat for ten minutes." Harry realized he didn't let the potion settle.

"You can't turn this in Potter." Snape pointed his wand at Harry's cauldron and said "Evanesco." Harry's potion disappeared, and the bell rang releasing them from class. "Your homework is to write me an essay on three types of poison antidotes, and to describe them in detail. Two feet of parchment, due on Friday." The class left grumbling, and they went to lunch. Fred, George, and Lee Thomas walked up to them and Fred said "have you been in Moody's class yet?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their head no. "He knows what it's like to be out there. That was the most interesting lesson ever." George said. Ron dove for his schedule "we don't have him until Thursday!" he said. Fred, George, and Lee walked away, while Harry and Ron stared daggers at each other.

Neville ran up to them, and gave Harry a note. "Here you go Harry." he said breathlessly. "Who's it from Neville?" Harry asked. Neville sat at the table, and said "Hagrid." Harry opened the note and read:

Dear Harry,

Hope you're doing alright, but I need to show you something. Come by me hut at eight-thirty, and bring your Invisibility Cloak with you. Don't let anyone else see this note, by the way.

From,

Hagrid.

Harry went to the Common Room by himself, and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak from the dormitory. At just ten minutes to eight-thirty, he put on the cloak, and made his way to Hagrid's Hut.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, until he opened it, and took off his cloak. "Hagrid, what is that you need to show me?" Harry asked. He then noticed that Hagrid smelled clean, and that he had a flower in his jacket pocket. "Hagrid, why are you dressed like that? And did you comb your hair?" Hagrid patted the flower, and the only thing he said was "It doesn' ma'er. Jus' 'ollow me." Harry followed Hagrid deep into the Forbidden Forest. It seemed like hours passed, but it was really only twenty minutes.

Hagrid told Harry "put the cloa' on." Harry did so, and no sooner than he did, Madam Maxime showed up. "Bonjour Hagrid," she said in her french accent "I thought you might've forgotten me." Hagrid replied all suave-like "Bonsoir, Olympe. I'd neve' forge' you." Harry almost vomited in his mouth at what he was hearing. "Where are they Hagrid?" Madam Maxime asked. Then a bright orange flame came out of nowhere. "Is that them?" Madam Maxime asked. Harry took his out from under the cloak, and said "Dragons! That's the first task?"

Hagrid nodded, and said "Ron's brother Charlie brough' 'em over from Romania. They 'ad ter get an extra fer you 'Arry. I've got to admi' though, tha' Horntail's a right piece of work." Harry went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, so Hagrid and Madam Maxime could be alone, but on the third floor, he saw someone he'd never thought he'd see until break. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" Sirius turned around to Harry, walked up to him, and held both of his shoulders "I'm trying to help get you out of this tournament. People die in these tournaments, Harry, and whoever put your name in the goblet is no friend to you. Now, since you're here, let's go pay the Headmaster a visit."

They went to the gargoyle at the entrance of the Headmaster's office. "Acid pops." Sirius told the gargoyle, and the gargoyle hopped to the side, and let them go up. Sirius barged into the office, not even bothering knocking. He went up to Dumbledore's desk, and slammed his hands on them "Why the bloody hell haven't you even tried getting my godson out of this godforsaken tournament?! You know as well as I do that he could die in it! Is that what you want, huh?! If he doesn't get taken out of this tournament, there will be hell to pay! I don't care if I get chucked into Azkaban again for it, but I will not let the only family I have left die, just because you let old Barty Crouch decide that Harry has to participate in this bloody tournament!"

Harry was shocked by what Sirius said about him being the only family he had left, and Sirius was seething by the time he was finished yelling at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore calmly looked Sirius in the eye and said "Sirius it is out of my hands, but I promise you that I won't let anything awful happen to Harry. And no, I don't want Harry dead. Nobody wants that, and if I could take him out of the tournament, I would. Now calm down." It took Sirius a long while to calm down, but eventually he did. "At least allow me to stay here, the day before and the day of the task he has to do." Dumbledore nodded, then said "I can do that, and the first task is in two weeks, we'll see you then Sirius.

Sirius turned around, and hugged Harry hoping it wasn't the last time he did so. "Here," Sirius said to Harry while handing him a wrapped present "if you ever need me, use that. Either that or write me." Harry nodded, as he watched Sirius take some Floo Powder, and yell "Grimmauld Place!" Harry watched his godfather disappear in a blaze of green fire. "Professor," Harry started out asking Dumbledore "Is the tournament really going to be that dangerous?" He saw that Dumbledore simply nodded his head, then left the office, and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As expected, Ron was already up in bed, but Hermione was still in the Common Room waiting for Harry. "Hermione I need your help." he told her. She looked up, and asked "what for?" He told her about how he found out about the dragons, and she looked terrified. "Dragons?! What on earth do they need dragons for in this tournament?" Harry replied "I don't know, but I need your help practicing Summoning and Banishing Charms. I have two weeks until the first task, and I have a feeling I'll need them." Hermione said "alright, but we'll need a classroom. I'll see if Professor McGonagall let's us use hers."

Harry thanked her, and bid her goodnight, then went up to the dormitories to go to sleep. HE went in there, and noticed something was lying on his bed. He changed into his pajamas, closed the hangings around his bed, picked up the package, and said "Lumos." It was a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He opened it and it read:

Dear Triwizard Champion,

This letter is to let you know about the weighing of the wands, which will happen next Saturday, at five o'clock in the evening. Hoping that you are well, and that you prevail over the tasks which lie ahead.

From,

Professor Dumbledore

Harry thought to himself "What is the weighing of the wands? Oh well, guess I'll find out next Saturday." He took off his glasses, and placed them on his bedside cabinet, along with the letter, and fell asleep. When he fell asleep though, he was having the same nightmare that he been having, ever since he came back to Hogwarts. He revisiting the graveyard, kept walking into the old house, kept going up the stairs, kept seeing a weakened Voldemort and his mysterious servant, and kept getting killed by the weakened Voldemort. He was sick of the nightmare, but it wouldn't go away, and it was like this for the next six days. Each day that came he hoped he wouldn't have the same nightmare that night.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day before the weighing of the wands, and Harry landed on a cushion. Professor McGonagall gave Hermione and Harry permission to use her classroom to practice in, when they didn't have any classes. "Oy Hermione, I know we're both practicing Banishing Charms, but can you at least take it a bit easy?" Harry said as he picked himself up. Hermione looked a little scandalized as she replied "Take it easy? I can't believe you would say that! Unlike you, I don't have perfect mastery over a charm after I've practiced it a few days!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her, as he thought to himself "Always serious with everything, she is." Harry walked to the other side of the room, pointed his wand at the cushion, and said "Accio!" and the cushion came straight to him. "Great, now I can use the two charms during the first task. That took way shorter than I thought it would." They cleaned up the mess they made, and left the room. When they turned a corner though, Harry saw Sirius once again in Hogwarts. "Sirius, what are you doing here this time?" Sirius turned around, walked to Harry, handed him something wrapped in brown paper, then said "Just thought I'd give you this book so you can learn some things about defense." Sirius then patted Harry on the shoulder.

Sirius then said, as Harry flipped through the pages "Also, I've come to have another word with Dumbledore. I need to ask him some things. If you two want to come, then feel free." Harry and Hermione followed Sirius to the Headmaster's office, and on the way Harry told Hermione "Look at this spell right here, it swells the opponent's eyes shut. It's called the Conjunctivitis Curse, I wonder if that'll do something against dragons." Hermione shook that idea away, and said "It might cause the dragon to accidentally crush you. It's better not to use it."

They arrived to the entrance to the Headmaster's office, and Sirius once again gave the password, "Acid Pops", and they went on the stairs to the office. This time, Sirius knocked on the door, and waited for Professor Dumbledore to let him enter the office. When they got into the office, Harry noticed several strange silver instruments spinning on one of the tables. "Ah Sirius. What can I help you with today?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius walked to the chair opposite Dumbledore, and sat down. He waved his wand, and conjured two chintz chairs for Harry and Hermione. "Albus, I wanted to ask you, if I could take up post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts post next year. Also, I would like it if I could help Harry prepare for his tasks, when he finds out what they are."

Both Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. Professor Dumbledore looked at Sirius with a surprised look, then said "I'm sure, despite the look on Mr. Potter's face right now, that he would like that. I can also see that you're serious about this, so I will allow both, if it's okay with Mr. Potter." Sirius looked at Harry, to which Harry energetically nodded his head yes. "Let me draw up a contract for you Sirius." Dumbledore magically summoned a contract for Sirius, that he signed immediately. "I'll expect to see you next year Professor Black." Sirius got up and walked to the door, but Harry stopped him and gave him a hug.

Harry looked up at his godfather, and said "Thank you Sirius. For everything. You've made my life better than it has been in years." Sirius returned the hug, nearly in tears and replied "Any time Harry, after all you're the only family I have left." Sirius then left, and Harry and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, and started on their homework. Harry finished his History of Magic essay, and started on another essay Snape assigned. It was half past 9, when Harry turned in, and he had the same nightmare again.

The next day, Harry woke up early. Not because of his nightmare, but because it was a Hogsmeade weekend. He got dressed, and laid down on the couch by the fire, while waiting for Hermione. He was almost asleep by the time she came to the Common Room. "Harry? HARRY!" Hermione yelled. Harry jerked right up, and said "what's wrong? who's been attacked?" when he saw that it was just Hermione, he yawned and said "Blimey Hermione, you didn't have to yell." Hermione scoffed at him as they went to have breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione had Brown Sugar Cinnamon oatmeal, and Harry had some Frosted Flakes.

When they finished eating, they went to the Entrance Courtyard, where everybody else was. Harry and Hermione both saw Ron hanging with Seamus and Dean. As much as Harry wanted to make up with Ron, he was not going to, since Ron was being pig-headed about the whole Triwizard Tournament thing. "Hermione," Harry started saying "I have to be back before five for the weighing of the wands." She nodded as they headed to Honeydukes Sweet Shop. Harry thought to himself "I might as well send Dudley some sweets, so he can know what he's missing out on. It'll be the perfect teaser for him."

Harry ended up buying some: Toothflossing Stringmints, Sugar Quills, Ice Mice, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocoballs, Honeydukes Best Chocolate, and Chocolate Cauldrons. While walking out of Honeydukes, Hermione asked Harry "what did you buy all of that candy for?" Harry replied with a smile "I'm teasing my cousin Dudley. I figure I might as well have him taste some wizard candy, which is way better than muggle candy." Hermione looked at Harry with a disapproving frown. "Harry…" she started, but Harry cut her off "Let's go to Zonko's Joke Shop. I heard they had a new order of Stink Pellets, and Luminous Balloons." Hermione sighed as they walked to Zonko's.

Harry browsed through the store, and ran into Fred and George. "Blimey Harry. I'd never thought I'd see you come in here." George said. Fred continued his brother's sentence "We all know how you like to be a little goody-two shoes." Harry said "Hahaha. Very funny you two. Now where are the Extendable Ears?" Fred pointed towards the back of the shop. Harry went back there, grabeed the Extendable Ears, and noticed Ron just a little ways away. He ignored him, then went to pay for the items. He found Hermione, and asked "Fancy a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" She sighed as they walked to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry walked to the counter, and said "Two butterbeers please. One with ginger." he then handed Madam Rosmerta two Galleons. He went to a table by the fire with Hermione, and they started talking. "I can't believe Sirius wants to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I'm kind of worried though." he said. Hermione asked "What is there to worry about Harry?" Harry then explained "the one-year curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. So far, one of our teachers died, one of them accidentally wiped his memory, and last year, Professor Lupin had to quit because Snape told the students about his condition. I wonder what's going to happen to Professor Moody at the end of this year."

Hermione realized that Harry was absolutely right about the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. "Oh no, do you think we should tell Sirius about it?" Hermione asked. Harry agreed by the time their butterbeers. They drank the butterbeers, then walked back to Hogwarts. "I'll be in the library Harry." Hermione told him. "Alright. I'm off to the weighing of the wands. I'll see you later." They went their separate ways, and Harry went to the Fifth Floor. He walked into one of the unused classrooms, and when he entered he saw Mr. Ollivander, Fleur, Krum, Cedric, a blonde woman, and Mr. Bagman. Fleur looked at Harry in distaste, Krum looked at Harry and nodded, and Cedric said "Hey Harry. Life been good?" Harry nodded, and looked at Mr. Ollivander.

"What is this weighing of the wands ceremony?" Harry asked. Mr. Bagman said "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead." Cedric pulled out his wand, and told Harry "Just polished it last night." Harry thought to himself "I should've been taking care of my wand." Mr. Ollivander said "Fleur, may I see your wand please?" She handed him her wand, and he said "9 ½ inches. Rosewood. Veela hair. Inflexible. Orchideus." He summoned a bouquet of roses, and handed them to Fleur along with her wand.

Next, Mr. Ollivander took Krum's wand, and said "10 ¼ inches. Hornbeam. Dragon heartstring. Rigid. Avis." He summoned birds out of thin air, and gave the wand back to Krum. "That's one of Gregorovitch's wands isn't it, Mr. Krum?" Ollivander asked. Krum answered in a thick Bulgarian accent "Yes. It's one of the last of the wands he made." Ollivander nodded, and Cedric gave him his wand. "12 ¼ inches. Ash. Unicorn hair. Pleasantly springy. Incarcerous." He summoned rope, then made it disappear with another flick of the wand, then gave it back to Cedric. "Hello, Mr. Potter. I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again. May I see your wand?" Harry handed Mr. Ollivander his wand, and Mr. Ollivander said "11 inches. Holly. Phoenix feather. Nice and supple. Serpensortia." A snake was summoned, and Ollivander made the snake disappears.

"It seems that all of your wands are in working order. You are good to go for the Triwizard Tournament." Mr. Ollivander said. As they all started to leave, the blonde woman said "Wait a moment. We are not finished here." They sat back down, and she started talking again "My name is Rita Skeeter. Journalist for the Daily Prophet, but of course you know this. It's you we don't know about. You're the juicy news. What quirks lie beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Myself and my readers want to know. Anybody feel like sharing?"

Nobody volunteered so Rita grabbed Harry's arm, and said "Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." She took him into a broom cupboard. "Do you mind if I use the Quick-Quotes Quill" she asked Harry, and he shook his head. "So, Harry, here you are a mere boy of twelve-" Rita said, to which Harry interrupted "Fourteen." she ignored him and continued "about to go up against two more experienced wizards and a witch in a dangerous competition that could possibly end your life. Concerned?' Harry answered "Not really, but then again I never really thought about it." He saw the Quick-Quotes Quill scratching down words and tried to read them, but Rita stopped him from doing so.

"What made you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry? Fame, fortune, or the fact that it is the thrill of the lifetime? How do you think your parents would react to this, if they were still alive? Proud or concerned?" Harry started saying "I didn't put my name in the goblet. I don't know who did, and whoever did do it, is no friend to me. Yes, I know people can die in this tournament, but I still wouldn't have signed up, even if I was of age. Also, I don't know how my parents would react, they were dead, before I could even remember them." Harry finally saw what the Quick-Quotes Quill wrote down, and said " Hey, 'My eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past.'"

Harry didn't know how the interviews with Cedric, Fleur, and Krum went, because he left after his own interview. "I can't believe that annoying woman! Who does she think she is?! 'My eyes are glistening with the ghosts of my past' my backside." He was angry at the Skeeter woman, and didn't realize that he was in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She said a bit angrily "Well are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to say the password?" Harry hastily said "Balderdash." and went into the Gryffindor Common Room. He walked inside of the Common Room, and was shocked at what happened immediately after.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry saw something that immediately surprised him, upon his entrance to the Common Room: Ron was actually sitting by the fire waiting for him. "Hey Harry. Hermione told me about the First Task, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry mate. I've always know you have never willingly chose danger, but I was still a bit jealous. That's no excuse though, from now on I'm going to help you all I can." Ron said. Harry dropped his bag, and hugged his friend, then said "glad that we're speaking to each other again mate." Hermione, as well as everybody else in the Common Room, looked at the two then muttered under her breath "Boys." to which Angelina nodded her head slowly.

The days went by, and with their lesson, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were kept busy until a familiar face showed itself in Hogwarts on that Friday. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked his godfather, after hugging him. Sirius looked Harry up and down, then said "Albus gave me permission to be here the day before and the day of your task to help you remember?" Harry in all honestly forgotten, between all of his classes, and his mastering new spells, charms, and curses. He answered honestly "I forgot about that," he started saying, as nervousness crept up on him "wait the First Task is tomorrow?"

Harry started sweating and pacing around, while his godfather and two best friends tried to calm him down. Their attempts were unsuccessful, until a familiar voice rang over there heads. "Oh Harry, you'll be fine. After all, you were the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts when I taught it." Everyone turned around to see Remus Lupin. Harry walked up to him, and hugged him as well. "Remus, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked. Professor Lupin answered "the same as you Sirius. Helping young Harry out with his training." Lupin turned towards Harry, and said "now as I understand it Harry, you'll be going up against dragons, and they are a right piece of work. Especially the Hungarian Horntail. Very few spells can work against them, but some can. The Conjunctivitis Curse will certainly work, if you aim it at the dragon's eyes. Stunners only work when it's more than one stunner casted at the dragon. Other than that, those are your only options."

Harry contemplated this, then said "but what if I'm supposed to get past a dragon? Wouldn't it be better if I tried to sneak around it?" This time Sirius spoke up, and said "Trying to sneak past a dragon is like trying to sneak past old Alastor without him knowing you're there. It's impossible. They have an extremely acute sense of smell, and could tell where you are instantly." Harry sighed, then they all walked towards the courtyard. They were walking past a tree, when Harry heard Draco's obnoxious voice "Hey Potter! My father and I have a bet you see. I reckon you won't last ten minutes in this tournament." Draco jumped off the tree branch, and walked towards Harry. "He disagrees. He doesn't think you'll last five."

Harry stood in front of Malfoy, and said loud enough so everybody could hear "I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and even Lupin were laughing at Draco as Harry walked away from him. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, when Professor Moody came out of nowhere and transfigured Malfoy into a ferret. As he levitated the ferret into the air, he moved his wand up and down, causing the ferret to go up and down "You stinking, cowardly, scummy, backstabbing…" Everyone except Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at Malfoy, then Professor McGonagall came, and asked "Professor Moody, what are you doing?" He replied "teaching" as he pulled open Goyle's pants, and placed the ferret inside them. Professor McGonagall was shocked, then asked "Is that a student?" Professor Moody shook his head, and said "Technically, it's a ferret."

The ferret came crawling out of Goyle's right pants leg, and Professor McGonagall transfigured Malfoy back into a student. Professor Moody stood there, as Malfoy looked around wildly. Malfoy then yelled "My father will hear about this!" Moody started chasing Malfoy, while saying "Is that a threat? I can tell you stories about your father, that'll curl even your greasy hair." Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at Professor Moody, and said threateningly "Alastor, we do not use Transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore has told you that?" Moody mumbled something that sounded like "he might've mentioned it."

Professor McGonagall looked out at the crowd that the scene attracted, and said "all of you, go back to what you were doing! Nothing to see here!" The crowd departed, but by this time, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin were howling at what happened to Malfoy. Harry said betweens peals of laughter "Did you see the look on that git's face? I've never seen him look that terrified before." The non-stop laughter ended when they went to the Fat Lady's portrait, and told her the password (Balderdash).

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Harry's parents, and about some of the pranks they used to pull when they were still students in Hogwarts. From all of the stories Harry heard, it really did sound like they would've gave Fred and George a run for their money. It was half past midnight when they finished, and Sirius said "Well that's enough for one day, you better be off to bed Harry. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Harry reluctantly walked to the Boys' Dormitory, and changed into his pajamas. Today was the best day of his life: he had Ron back as a friend, watched Malfoy get publicly humiliated, and heard stories of his father that he never would've thought of. He slowly drifted off to sleep, only to be met with the same nightmare again.

He woke up hours later in the same condition he always woke up in, sweaty and panting. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, then got dressed in his Triwizard Champion clothes. He went to the Common Room to find that Sirius and Lupin were already awake, and so was Ron and Hermione. "Good Morning Harry." Hermione said. Sirius got up, and put his hands on both of Harry's shoulders "you look so much like your father Harry, except for the eyes. You've always had your mother's eyes. I want you to know that if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, come straight to me okay?" Harry had a devilish grin on his face when his godfather said that.

"Actually Sirius, there's two things you can do for me." Harry said. Sirius looked at his godson and asked "And what might those two things be Harry?" Harry started opening his mouth, when all of the other students started coming to the Common Room. "I'll tell you later." Harry said, still holding the devilish grin on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry are you going to tell me what you want me to do for you?" Sirius asked as he followed his godson down to the Great Hall, with Hermione, Ron, and Lupin following close behind them. "I'll tell you after the First Task. Right now I need to concentrate, and get something to eat." Harry replied with the devilish grin still on his face. Harry ate buttered toast, some eggs, and some bacon then rose from the table. "I'll see you guys later, the champions are supposed to meet early so we can know what the challenge exactly includes." He then walked towards the tent that was made for the task.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. So nice of you to join us." Mr. Crouch said, upon hearing the young man entering the tent. Harry looked around, and saw Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, Fleur, Cedric, Krum, Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Bagman, and much to his displeasure, Rita Skeeter. "As I was saying," Mr. Crouch started saying "you will each be given a dragon to face off against. The goal is not to defeat the dragon, but to retrieve the golden egg that it is guarding. Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Mr. Karkaroff, Ms. Maxime, Mr. Bagman, and I will be the judges for this task. It's now time for you four to reach into the bag, and find out which dragon you'll be facing."

Harry heard a voice coming from the outside of the tent, after Mr. Crouch's explanation, and went to find out who it was, and it was Hermione. "How're you feeling Harry?" Harry replied "Just fine." Hermione then said "Now the key is to concentrate, the only other thing you have to do is…" Harry finished her sentence, and said "battle a dragon." Hermione then came into the tent, then a bright flash made them stop their hug. Rita Skeeter had her Quick-Quotes Quill out already, and was talking about a headline. Krum walked up to her, and said in his thick Bulgarian accent "you have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Rita looked at Krum, then had her photographer snap a picture of the Bulgarian champion. Hermione then left, as Mr. Crouch brought out the bag with the dragons in it.

Cedric was first, and reach into the bag, and pulled out a small greenish dragon. Mr. Crouch said "the Swedish Short-Snout." Fleur was next, and pulled out another green dragon, and Mr. Crouch said "the Common Welsh Green." Next, was Krum, and he pulled out a red and black dragon, and Mr. Crouch said "the Chinese Fireball...which leaves." Harry muttered "the Horntail." Mr. Crouch asked Harry "did you say something my boy?" Harry shook his head, and pulled out a black and grey dragon, and Mr. Crouch said "the Hungarian Horntail."

Mr. Crouch put the bag away, then continued his speech "Now that you have your dragons, and the objective of your task, I wish all of you the best of luck. May the best wizard or witch win. Mr. Diggory you will of course be going first, when you hear the whistle you may go out and face your dragon." A few minutes later, the whistle blew, and the Cedric walked into the arena to the crowd cheering his name "Diggory! Diggory!" Harry, Fleur, and Krum couldn't tell what was going on, and were waiting with nervous anticipation of what was to come. Five minutes later, Cedric came back into the tent with the golden egg, his clothes smoldered, and his face burned.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to Cedric, and directed him to a bed, so she could tend to his wounds. Mr. Crouch walked to Fleur, and said "you're next my dear. When the whistle blows, you may go and face your dragon." Another few minutes later, and the whistle blew, signaling Fleur to start her challenge. Once again, Harry and Krum waited with a nervous anticipation. Ten minutes later, Fleur came back with the golden egg, and her skirt burned. Madame Pomfrey took her to a bed to heal her injuries. Mr. Crouch once again, walked up to Krum, then said "you're next. You know when to go." Krum nodded his head and waited for the whistle to blow.

The whistle blew two minutes later, then Krum walked out of the tent to face his dragon. "Mr. Potter, may I have a word?" Mr. Crouch asked him. Harry nodded his head, while looking for something to take his mind of his turn being next. Mr. Crouch said "Are you nervous, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded his head, because for the moment he lost his voice. "Well it is to be expected," Mr. Crouch said "after all, even most grown wizards would hesitate while trying to participate in this tournament. I just wanted you to know though Mr. Potter, that I wish you the best of luck." Harry nodded, and a minute after he finished talking to Crouch, Krum came back with golden egg, and his clothes burned.

Mr. Crouch patted Harry's shoulder, and Harry waited for the whistle to blow so that he could go face the Horntail. His nervousness and fear were slowly turning into excitement and adrenaline, and he went out of the tent after hearing the whistle blow. He walked outside, and saw the dragon's nest that had the golden egg, and no Hungarian Horntail. He quickly ran towards the nest, but ducked behind a boulder, when the Horntail came out of nowhere and started breathing fire. Harry turned around to see the Horntail, and it continued breathing fire at Harry. Harry stood behind the boulder, raised his wand, and yelled "Accio Firebolt" and waited for his broom to come to him.

Meanwhile, while waiting for his broom to show up, he was busy jumping between boulders, trying to get close to the golden egg. All of his attempts failed, because of the hostile Horntail, but Harry heard his Firebolt accelerating towards him. He timed it perfectly, and jumped onto his Firebolt, and flew towards the golden egg, and he nearly had it, until he had to avoid more dragon fire. He flew out of the way, and headed towards Hogwarts, but so did the dragon, as soon as it broke free from its chain. Harry flew around Gryffindor Tower, but the dragon came up from behind him and bit the end of Harry's broom, causing him to fall on the parapet.

Harry's Firebolt was stuck on the parapet, but Harry was having difficulty getting it unhooked. The dragon landed two roofs away from Harry, and was slowly making its way towards Harry. When it was literally two feet away from Harry, Harry panicked and spoke to it using parseltongue "Wait, I'm not trying to take your eggs. There's a golden one that doesn't belong there, and I was only going for it." The weird part was the dragon actually understood him, and better yet, it answered back "Why didn't you say so, young one. I'm very protective over my eggs. How about I give you a ride back, so you can get the golden egg." Harry answered back "Sure, just let me get my Firebolt." He pointed his wand at the Firebolt, and said "Accio Firebolt!" The broom zoomed into his hand, and he climbed on top of the dragon's back, and they flew back towards the arena.

Everyone except the Slytherins were getting worried about how long Harry was gone, but then he showed up on the back of the dragon, and everybody applauded. Well, everyone except the Slytherins whose jaws were dropped. He jumped of the dragon's back, turned around and said in parseltongue "Thank you for understanding." he said, and the Horntail nodded its head. Harry walked up to the golden egg, and picked it up, then headed back to the champions' tent.

As soon as Harry walked into the tent, Mr. Crouch gave him a congratulatory pat on the back and said "that was a wonderful display you put on for us, Mr. Potter. You'll have to tell me how you got the dragon to do that one of these days, but for now, it's time for me to talk to all of the champions." Harry nodded and headed over to the beds, where Madame Pomfrey looked over him and healed his injuries. Mr. Crouch walked in front of all of the champions, then said "Well done champions, you have all gotten your egg, and inside your egg contains a clue to help you along the Second Task which is to take place in three months time. Now go on and rest and try to figure out the clue inside of the clue. I wish you all good luck."

Harry and Cedric walked up to the castle, while Fleur walked to the carriage that the Beauxbatons students came in, and Krum went to the ship that the Durmstrang students came in. "That was a fun challenge, eh Harry?" Cedric asked. Harry replied "Extremely fun. What d'you think the next task is going to be?" Cedric shook his head and said "I honestly don't know." They parted ways at the Great Hall entrance, and Harry went upstairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room, when he bumped into a beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl.

He sort of stared at the girl in awe, and she did the same. "W-w-who a-are you?" Harry stuttered. The girl replied calmly "Daphne. Daphne Greengrass. And who might you be?" Harry said a lot more confidently "Harry Potter." She looked at him in shock, then said "Oh no, this cannot be happening! You're in Gryffindor for crying out loud!" Harry looked at her school robes, then saw that she was in Slytherin "And you're in Slytherin! Oh no!" They both ran away from each other, both berating themselves for having a crush on each other, when they were both in houses that hated each other.

By the time Harry got to the Fat Lady's portrait, there was only one thing that was bothering him about the girl, and that was her last name. Harry thought to himself "Where have I heard the name 'Greengrass' before?" He walked into the Common Room, then sat on the couch by the fire, while waiting for Sirius and the rest. As soon as they came back with everybody else from Gryffindor, the thought was pushed from his head, as a long party ensued for his success during the First Task.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was exhausted after the celebration party that took place in Gryffindor Tower. He was surprised that Sirius and Lupin were partying too, Sirius chugged fourteen butterbeers, and Lupin was pranking people like the Marauder he was. It was half past two in the morning, when everybody went to sleep, and Sirius and Lupin went back to Grimmauld Place. It didn't help that the next day was Friday, and that they had classes five and a half hours later. Harry didn't have the nightmare that night though, and he thought it was because of how late he went to sleep.

He reluctantly woke up at half past seven, and got dressed. He also tried to wake everybody else up in the Boys' Dormitory, but was unsuccessful. He thought that while everyone was asleep, that he would open the egg and see what was inside of it. That was his mistake though, because as soon as he opened the egg, a loud screeching noise came out of it. That woke everybody up, and Harry hastily closed the egg, and watched as everybody got up. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked groggily. Harry said "I don't know, but it's my clue to the Second Task."

Everybody besides Harry got dressed, and started going down to their classes. Harry and Ron waited for Hermione, and she came down from the Girls' Dormitory, and asked them "did you two hear that screeching noise? It woke everybody up in the dormitory." Harry explained to her that it was his egg, as they headed to their first class of the day, which was: History of Magic with Professor Binns. They headed to the fourth floor to their ghost teacher's classroom. As soon as everyone sat down, Professor Binns continued his lecture from Tuesday, and in no time at all, everybody but Hermione was asleep.

It was the same as all of Professor Binns' classes, and it was a long hour before the bell rang, releasing the sleeping teenagers from their lesson. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Charms class with Professor Flitwick. The class was working on Banishing Charms, which Harry and Hermione were already good at using. Professor Flitwick gave them ten points each for mastering the charm, and everybody else had to master the charm for homework. The trio then went to lunch, where Harry was looking over at the Slytherin Table for Daphne. "What is it Harry? Is Draco mocking you again?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head, and continued looking for Daphne, having completely forgotten to tell his friends about what happened.

He found her at the end of the table, near the staff table. Apparently, she was looking for him as well. When their eyes connected, they both smiled at each other, then went back to what they were doing. Hermione asked him "Harry, are you smiling at who I think you are smiling at?" This drew Harry out of his stupor, and asked her "What did you say Hermione?" Hermione repeated her question "Are you smiling at who I think you're smiling at?" Harry said "depends on who you think I am smiling at." Hermione then asked "Is it Daphne Greengrass?" Harry's eyes grew wide, as he hit the mark quite easily. Ron asked incredulously "What?! Harry tell me you're not falling for someone in Slytherin!"

Harry went back to his turkey and ham sandwiches and his cup of orange juice, acting as if he didn't hear Ron at all. "You fancy her," Hermione said with a smirk on her face "does she know?" Harry had no choice, but to tell his friends about what happened. "Yesterday, after the First Task, me and Cedric walked up to the castle, and went our separate ways in the Entrance Hall. While I was walking up to the Seventh Floor, I ran into her, and we both sort of fell for each other. That is, until we found out which Houses we were in, then we both ran away from each other. One thing has been bothering me though." he said. Hermione asked "What exactly could bother you about her?" Harry answered simply "Her last name. I swear I've heard of the name 'Greengrass' before."

Hermione looked at him, then said "We've all heard of him before." Harry and Ron looked at her, then said at the same time "Really?" Hermione nodded her head at both of them, then said "When Sirius was telling us stories of when they came to Hogwarts. Harry's dad and mom were best friends with Daphne's mom and dad." This shocked Harry and Ron, but Harry just went back into his glorious stupor with a stupid grin on his face.

After lunch, the group went to their last class of the day, which (much to Harry and Ron's dismay) was Double Potions. The students all sat in their seats, and waited for Snape to come into the classroom. Five minutes later, Snape's cold voice spread throughout the entire classroom "Can anybody tell me what a Girding Potion is? Mr. Potter perhaps?" Harry was shocked, because of the fact that he actually knew what a Girding Potion is. "Professor, a Girding Potion is a potion that gives the consumer extra endurance." If possible, the class went even more quiet, since for the first time Harry had been in the school, he showed Snape up in his class.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for Ms. Granger telling him the answer." Snape said even more coldly. Harry said "Excuse me Professor, but Hermione didn't tell me the answer. I actually knew the answer." Snape then said "Another five points from Gryffindor, for Mr. Potter arguing to a teacher. Now, the instructions are on the board. You have for the rest of class to make the potion, and turn it in at the end of the lesson." Snape flicked his wand at the board, and the instructions magically appeared on the board for them to follow.

For the first time since he came to Hogwarts, Harry actually didn't mess up the potion in any way, and handed in his potion to Snape at the end of the lesson. "Well Potter, looks like there is hope for you after all. Keep this up, and I might think about taking you more seriously." Snape said to Harry. Harry walked out of the dungeons with Ron and Hermione, then started heading up to Dumbledore's office. "I'll catch up with you two later," Harry said to his two friends "I have to go do something." He went to the third floor, then walked to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office door. "Acid Pops." Harry said to the gargoyle, and it got out of his way, while Harry stood on the winding staircase.

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door, and heard him say "Come in." Harry entered and saw the Headmaster standing in the chair behind his desk "Ah Harry, I'm afraid I only have a moment, but what can I help you with today?" Dumbledore asked him. "Professor," Harry said "may I use your fire to floo-call Sirius?" Harry asked him. Dumbledore looked at Harry, then said "I really don't think that you should, but only this one time. I may not be here when you're done, so just close my door when you're done." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded then walked over to the fireplace.

He grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, then put it into the fire, and said "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." He then put just his head into the fire, and it felt weird. He saw the kitchen in the basement of Number Twelve, and called out "Sirius? SIRIUS?!" He came rushing down the stairs, and looked into the fire. "What is it Harry?" he asked, then Harry said "Remember those two things I told you I needed you to do for me, well those two things are: Find a way to blackmail or prank Rita Skeeter, and the second one used to be, teach me how to be a Marauder, but now it's teach me everything you know." Sirius looked at Harry with a grin, then asked his godson "Now why on earth would you want to prank or blackmail Rita Skeeter?" Harry explained to him about what happened at the weighing of the wands and inside of the champions tent during the First Task. Sirius looked at Harry, and said "I'll see what I can do about Skeeter, but about that other thing. I will only do it if you finish your education at Hogwarts, and become a full-fledged wizard. I'll see you later Harry, because Courtney's here." And with that, Harry withdrew his head from the fire, and started walking towards the door.

He stopped when he saw a silvery-blue light from the corner of his eyes. He walked towards an open cabinet where the light was coming from, and opened the cabinet to find a stone basin filled with water, and it was glowing. Harry lowered his head into the basin, and felt something tug his body inside. He fell towards the floor, and landed on a seat next to a younger looking Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked at his surroundings, and noticed that they appeared to be in some kind of courtroom with a bunch of people inside of it.

"Order. ORDER!" cried a younger Mr. Crouch yelled to the entire courtroom. It got quiet and Mr. Crouch continued speaking. Harry then looked into the middle of the courtroom, and in the cage in Azkaban robes and chains, was none other than Professor Karkaroff who was also a younger version of himself. "Mr. Karkaroff, you've been brought here from Azkaban on your request to bring new evidence. If this evidence is consequential, then the council may issue your immediate release, and if not, then you will be taken back to Azkaban. Do you accept these conditions?" Mr. Crouch asked. Karkaroff said "I do sir." Crouch then asked "What do you have for us?" Karkaroff said "I have names sir. Rosier. Evan Rosier." Crouch said "Evan Rosier is dead. Anyone else?" Karkaroff continued "That's not all. There was Rookwood. He was a spy."

Crouch looked up at Karkaroff, then said "Augustus Rookwood? From the Department of Mysteries?" Karkaroff nodded, and said "The very same sir." Crouch went back to his paper, then said "If that is all that the witness has to offer, then you will be taken back to Azkaban." Karkaroff was laughing, but then he said "Wait, there's one more. I know for a fact, that this person took part in the capture, and by torture by means of the Cruciatus Curse, of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife." Crouch impatiently said "Give us the wretched name!" Harry saw a well-dressed young man starting to leave from the courtroom, when Karkaroff yelled "BARTY CROUCH! JUNIOR!" There was an uproar in the courtroom, as the young man ran towards the cage, but was hit with a spell by a younger Mad-Eye Moody. The wizard police brought the young man in front of his father, and the young man snuck his tongue out like a serpent and said "Hello Father!"

Crouch looked down at his son, and said with shock and sadness in his voice "You are no son of mine." This got a violent reaction of the young man, as he tried to break free from the grip of the wizard police, and attack his father. Harry felt an arm on his shoulder, and it was the current Professor Dumbledore, and he tugged both of them up. "Curiosity is not a sin Harry. That is a Pensieve. It allows me to look through my memories, and find patterns. Things I might have missed back then." Harry looked at him, and asked "Those are your memories then?" Dumbledore nodded and said "The very same. Now I suggest you go back to Gryffindor Tower, you've got three busy months ahead of you, and you really need to find out the secret of the egg." Harry nodded and right before he opened the door, he turned around and said "Goodnight Professor." Dumbledore nodded and sat down in his chair. Harry went back to Gryffindor Tower, and upon entering, saw that Ron and Hermione were waiting up for him. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry told them both "I'll tell you later, but right now, I'm tired so I'm off to bed." He then went to the Boys' Dormitory, changed into his pajamas, and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The weeks went by, and it was now the beginning of December, and Harry still had no clue as to the egg's secret. He tried everything he could, which included: opening it randomly, saying tons of silly phrases and then opening it, and even singing. Neither of those attempts worked in any way, and the Second Task was just two months away. On Saturday though, all of the Gryffindors were to report to one of the empty classrooms for a meeting with their Head of House. Harry and Ron sat on one side of the room with the boys, while Hermione sat on the side with the girls like they were instructed to do.

Professor McGonagall was standing next to Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris, and walked in the middle of the classroom and talked to everybody. "A very special day is coming up for all of you," she started out saying "the Yule Ball is approaching, and it is mandatory for every student in Hogwarts, and the same goes for the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well. First of all, the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance. The girls giggled and the boys moaned. "There will be no inappropriate dancing or intentions allowed at the Yule Ball, and anyone found doing so, will be punished severely. Now, I will need a volunteer. Ah, Mr. Ron Weasley."

Ron was red in the face, as he stood up and walked to the Head of House. "Now, Mr. Weasley, put your right hand in my left, and your left hand on my waist." Ron said out loud "Where?" Professor McGonagall repeated herself, and said "My waist, Mr. Weasley." Ron placed his hand on her upper back, but McGonagall pushed his hand towards her waist, and said "Now, Mr. Filch if you would please?" Mr. Filch then played a classical song that McGonagall walked Ron through all of the dance steps of a simple waltz.

While they were dancing, McGonagall said to everybody ""Now find a partner and dance." All of the girls got up, but the only boy to get up was Neville, who danced with Ginny. Harry thought to himself "I'm not dancing with anyone unless it's Daphne…" then McGonagall said "anyone who doesn't dance will get a weeks' worth of detention!" Harry finished his thought by saying "or unless McGonagall is going to give out detentions like that." All of the boys got up, and picked a dance partner and started waltzing. Harry was partnered with Parvati. They had to keep practicing for an hour, before McGonagall would let them leave to go to Hogsmeade, or anywhere else for that matter.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, while Ron complained along the way. "I can't believe we have to go to a stupid dance, or have to do a weeks' worth of detentions if we don't go. That's criminal, that is." Harry and Ron sat down at a table, while Hermione went to go get the butterbeers. "Hey Harry, do you think Hermione will go with me if I ask her?" Ron asked. Harry responded "You'll only know if you try. Do you think Daphne will go with me if I asked her?" Ron gave Harry the same answer that he gave him. Hermione came to the table two minutes later with all three of their drinks. Harry downed his butterbeer in a matter of seconds, and being the best friend that he was, left Hermione and Ron alone by saying that he needed to get something from Honeydukes.

At Honeydukes, Harry was sampling the new chocolate that they had, when Ron and Hermione came into the store holding hands. "Harry, she said yes, and then we talked for a bit more, and now we're dating." Harry was shocked at how fast the two moved. It seemed he was right for leaving them alone for awhile. Now all he had to do was the same thing with Daphne, and hope that it would turn out as well as Ron and Hermione did. Harry said "Well let me buy us all some new chocolate that the owners just ordered. It tastes amazing." Harry bought all three of them some chocolate, and they walked out of the store eating it. "Oh, there's Daphne walking into Dervish and Banges. You going to ask her to the Yule Ball Harry? Harry?" Hermione turned around, but her friend wasn't anywhere by them. He was already inside Dervish and Banges.

Harry walked up to Daphne, and said "Hello Daphne. May I ask you something?" Daphne turned around, and looked at him with her blue eyes, then asked "What may that be, Mr. Potter?" Harry was resisting the urge to get on one knee, then asked her "Will you go to the ball with me?" Daphne looked at him in shock, but her look of shock turned into a smile as she said "Of course, I will." Harry reached for her hand, and was shocked when she didn't pull her hand away. They walked out of Dervish and Banges, and headed towards the castle. Along the way, they were just talking to each other. "You know, my godfather, Sirius Black, told me about how my parents were friends with your parents. If I had known that earlier, I would've tried looking for you a bit sooner."

They talked about themselves to each other, and by the time they reached the castle, they both felt like they had known each other on a personal level. Harry walked Daphne to the Slytherin Common Room, and watched her walk away, as he headed to Gryffindor Tower with a little bounce in his step. Harry entered the Common Room, and much to his surprise, Ron and Hermione were snogging. "Erm, should I just go upstairs then?" Harry asked the pair. Ron and Hermione broke off their kiss, and looked at him with a grin on their face. "No, you don't have to go upstairs Harry." Ron said, then Hermione asked "How did things go with Daphne?"

Harry sat down on a chair opposite of the two, and explained to them about how he and Daphne were going to the ball together, and how they both knew each other on a personal level now. "Before my mum and dad died," Harry started saying "when I was one, Daphne and I would always play with each other, when we went to visit them at times." The group went down to the Great Hall for dinner, and sat at the Gryffindor Table. Harry saw Daphne at the Slytherin Table and waved at her, she waved back. They ate dinner then went back to the Common Room. The very next day, Mrs. Weasley sent Ron his dress robes, and much to Ron's dismay, it actually looked like a dress. "She cannot expect me to wear this. It looks like a dress for crying out loud!" he complained loudly.

The weeks quickly passed, and it was finally Christmas Day, and also the day of the Yule Ball. Harry and Ron had to go to the Great Hall for breakfast without Hermione, as she was getting ready for the ball. When they got to the Great Hall, it seemed like almost every girl in the school was getting ready for the Yule Ball, as there were few girls in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron had toast, orange juice, and bacon, and once again, Sirius showed up without them expecting it. "Sirius, what are you doing here now?" Harry asked after he hugged his godfather. Sirius replied "Dumbledore asked me to chaperone the Yule Ball. It seems that there are not enough teachers to watch this many students, so they've been asking parents and guardians to chaperone."

The three men talked to each other for most of the day by the lake, and caught up in each other's business. At seven o'clock, Harry, Ron, and Sirius went to go change into their dress robes. Sirius' dress robes were elegant, and looked like they belonged to royalty. They were black and silver with the Black Family crest on it. Harry's dress robes were black and silver with a sort of elegance about him, and Ron was stuck with dress robes that have been in his family for a long time, that actually looks like a dress. Harry went to go get Daphne, while Sirius waited for Courtney at the Entrance Hall, and Ron waited for Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry headed for the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, and waited for Daphne. He didn't have to wait long, as she came out in a black satin dress with silver tiara on top of her head.

He walked up to her, took her hand and kissed it, then said "You look beautiful Daphne." Daphne giggled a bit, then replied "You do not look so bad yourself Harry." They hooked their arms around each other, then went to the Great Hall. McGonagall approached Harry and Daphne, and told Harry "Mr. Potter, the Triwizard Champions are to dance first with their dates." Harry nodded, and took Daphne inside the Great Hall. When they walked in, HArry noticed that in the time from after breakfast until now, the Great Hall was transformed into a winter wonderland, and it looked the music started playing, Harry placed his left hand on Daphne's waist and his right hand in her left hand. As the music started playing though, Harry's nervousness showed, as he slightly rushed the dance.

In no time at all, everybody else was joining in. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were dancing together, Hagrid and Madame Maxime were dancing together, Draco and Pansy were dancing together, and Ron and Hermione were dancing together. While Harry was dancing with Daphne, he managed to see Neville and Ginny dancing together also. "This is fun." Harry told Daphne, and she replied "Yes it is. I bet it will become even more fun after the formal dance is over." Harry smiled at her and continued waltzing in the Great Hall. At nine o'clock p.m., the formal music stopped, and the Weird Sisters started playing 'Do The Hippogriff' to which everyone was dancing and having fun.

Harry asked Daphne "Would you like something to drink?" Daphne replied "I would love something to drink." Harry went to go get them some punch, and ran into Ron at the punch bowl. "Harry, this Yule Ball is wicked! I'm actually kind of glad that McGonagall made us go to this thing. I would've missed the Weird Sisters, even though I'd much prefer Celestina Warbeck." Harry nodded his head in agreement and said "Me too, but I've got to get back to Daphne. I'll see you later." Harry took his and Daphne's drinks back to Daphne, and gave it to her. She took one sip of it and was in heaven. "This is some really good punch." Daphne said, then Harry tasted it, and could see why she said that.

At midnight when the ball ended, Harry took Daphne out to the gardens for a moonlit walk, despite the fact that his legs were killing him from all of the dancing. "It's beautiful out tonight, but it is a bit chilly out." Daphne said. Harry being the gentlemen that he was, took of the jacket to his dress robes, and gave it to Daphne. "Here you go. This ought to keep you warm." he said. She said "Thanks." with a blush on her cheeks. "You know Daphne, there has been something that I've been meaning to ask you for awhile." Harry said. Daphne asked "What would that be?" Harry answered "Do you want to, er, go out with me?" He looked at her while she pondered this, and let out a sigh of relief when she accepted.

He walked her back to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room, and kissed her goodnight. "I'll come by early and get you tomorrow, so we can go to breakfast together." he said. Daphne nodded, went inside of the Slytherin Common Room. Harry was walking to the Fat Lady's portrait on the Seventh Floor, until he heard Snape and Karkaroff arguin. "You know it as well as I, Severus. It grows warmer by the day!" Karkaroff said. Snape replied "I have no idea about what you are talking about, Igor." Karkaroff then reached for Snape's left arm, which Snape pulled away. "You cannot fool me Severus. You know he's becoming stronger by the day, and it's only a matter of time before he comes back." Snape then glared at Karkaroff, then said "Then you better run, Igor. After all, you sent ten of his most dangerous followers to Azkaban to protect yourself."

Karkaroff opened his mouth then closed it again, then he walked away. Snape stayed behind to make sure there weren't any students who were participating in any inappropriate behaviors. Harry continued up to the Seventh Floor, while thinking about what he just saw. "Voldemort's becoming stronger, and someone put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Are these two connected, or is this just some weird coincidence?" he thought to himself. At the Fat Lady's portrait, he told her the password "Fairy Lights" and sat on the couch waiting for Ron and Hermione.

They came back nearly forty-five minutes later, to which Harry was slowly falling asleep on the couch. "Hiya Harry, you actually waited up for us?" Ron asked. Harry's head snapped up, and he said "Who, what, huh?" He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione, then said "Yeah, I waited for you two. I need to tell you something." He first told them about how he was now dating Daphne, then about Snape and Karkaroff's encounter. Ron said "Let's talk about this more tomorrow. I'm wiped out." Hermione and Harry both agreed, as they each went to their respective dormitories, and put on their pajamas, and went to sleep.

Harry once again had the nightmare he has been having since he came back to Hogwarts, and woke up to Neville coming into the dormitory, humming waltz music. "Hey Harry. I just got in. Guess what? Me and Ginny are dating now." Harry mumbled "That's great, Neville." then fell back asleep, as he had a busy day tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a week since the Yule Ball, and Harry was right back at square one. He still didn't know how to get the clue out of the egg, and it was the beginning of January. That meant he had less than a month to figure out the clue, or have no choice but to face the challenge, not knowing what he was going to face. He was walking across the Wooden Bridge by himself, when Cedric came towards him. Harry tried to quicken his pace, but Cedric stopped him. "Harry I wanted to thank you for telling me about the dragons." Cedric said. Harry replied "No problem." then started to walk away. Cedric then asked him "Have you ever been to the Prefect's Bathroom on the Fifth Floor? It's the perfect place for a bath. Maybe you should take your egg, and mull things over in the hot water."

Cedric then left, leaving Harry to ponder what he just said. Later that night, he then went to the Boys' Dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, got his egg and his pajamas, then headed to the Prefect's Bathroom on the Fifth Floor. He said the password "Pine Fresh" and walks inside. Inside, he sees a bath the size of a pool, and a painting of a mermaid, which was wide awake. He filled the tub with water and bubbles from several taps, took off his bathrobe, and got in. The water was excellent, and he went for a swim inside of the tub.

When he was done swimming, he sat by the wall, and looked at his egg. "I must be out of my mind." He then opened the egg, and it screeched like it usually did. He shut it closed, then said "I'm definitely out of my mind." Then he heard a familiar voice come from behind him "I'd try putting it in the water, if I were you. That's what he did. The other boy. Cedric." Harry turned around, and saw none other than Moaning Myrtle. "Myrtle," Harry said, pushing more bubbles towards him "did you say put it in the water?" Myrtle nodded, and flew next to him.

Harry grabbed the egg, and opened it underwater, and much to his surprise, the egg didn't screech. He put his head under the water to listen to the egg's message, and it sounded like an angel singing. "Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took." Harry brought his head from the water, and was breathing heavily. "Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?" Myrtle laughed then said "Well done. It took Cedric ages to figure it out. By the time he did, almost all of the bubbles were gone." Harry told Myrtle "Close your eyes, I'm about to get out and change." Myrtle did so, until Harry put his pants on.

Harry was walking towards the door with his shirt still off, and his egg, when it swung open. The person who opened it was Harry's new girlfriend: Daphne Greengrass. "H-h-hey Daphne. What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Daphne and Harry both blushed when Daphne looked at Harry's chest and abs. Daphne then replied "I usually take a bath in here. What are you doing in here?" Harry told her about the clue to the egg, and she looked at him with concern and worry on her face.

"What's wrong, Daph?" Harry asked. "You have to go in the Black Lake for an hour, that's what's wrong." Harry hugged his girlfriend, and whispered in my ear "Don't worry, I'll come back. I've survived worse than this before. Trust me." She buried her head in his shoulder, and Harry patted her back. "I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Daphne nodded her head, and released Harry from their hug. Harry walked to the Gryffindor Common Room with his egg, and found Ron and Hermione holding hands while they were sleeping. "Come on you two. Off to bed." Harry said waking up both of his friends. They woke up, but they wanted to know about where he'd been.

Harry sat down on his favorite couch, and said "Cedric told me to take my egg to the Prefect's Bathroom on the Fifth Floor, so I did. While I was taking a bath, Myrtle came in, and told me to put the egg under the water. I did that, and the egg said 'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, an hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took.'" Hermione said " 'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground' is obvious, it's the merpeople. 'An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took' again is obvious, but potentially problematic."

Harry stared at her in disbelief "Potentially problematic," he asked sarcastically "when was the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour Hermione." That's when Neville made his presence, and said "If you're looking for a way to breath underwater, you can always try gillyweed." Harry looked at Neville, then asked "What's gillyweed?" Neville then lit up like he always did when he talked about stuff that dealt with Herbology, and said "It's a plant native to the Mediterranean Sea, and causes you to grow gills and webbing between your fingers and toes, so you can breathe and navigate through water easily."

Harry clapped Neville on the back, and asked him "Do you think you can get your hands on some gillyweed for me, before the Second Task?" Neville nodded his head energetically. Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione then went to their respective dormitories, and changed into their pajamas to go to sleep. While everyone was sleeping, Harry took out the book Sirius gave him, and started looking through the spells, jinxes, and curses, as he didn't want to revisit the graveyard again. He stopped on a particularly interesting charm that allowed the user to breathe underwater called the Bubble-Head Charm. "I'll use this charm, just in case Neville forgets about the gillyweed. He put the book away, put his glasses on the nightstand, and slowly drifted to sleep.

A couple more weeks passed, and Harry was happier than he ever been. He was passing all of his classes so far, Snape was taking it easier on him, and today was Valentine's Day, which meant that he and Daphne were going on a date to Hogsmeade. They were going to double date with Ron and Hermione, since they were all going to the same place. They all left the castle after their last class of the the day, and headed towards Hogsmeade. Daphne showed them a place on the outskirts of Hogsmeade called Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, and sat by two tables that were next to each other.

Madam Puddifoot came and took the order's of the two couples, and Harry got a cup of tea and a zucchini sandwich, Ron also got a cup of tea and a corned beef sandwich, Hermione got a cappuccino and a ham and cheese sandwich, and Daphne got exactly what Harry got. While waiting for their food, Daphne and Harry held each others hands, and looked into each others eyes lovingly. Harry got over the table and kissed his girlfriend, and Ron just tried to copy everything that Harry was doing, which actually worked.

A few minutes later, Madam Puddifoot brought back their orders, and the group enjoyed a particularly joyful lunch. They then paid for their food, and went to shop for awhile. Hermione and Ron went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, so Ron could get Hermione a new quill set, and Harry and Daphne went to a new jewelry shop that just opened called Franklin's Jewelry, so that Harry could get Daphne a rather special locket and necklace. While Daphne was looking at the earrings, Harry was talking to the jeweler. "Can you place protective enchantments on any of your items?" Harry asked, to which the jeweler answered "Yes, we actually can, but it costs just a little bit more."

Harry picked out a locket and a necklace that were both silver with a sapphire and an emerald in it, then said "Can you put your most powerful enchantments on these two, and make it so that only that those she chooses as her friends can touch her?" The jeweler said "Of course, I can. It will just cost you forty-five galleons." Harry dug the amount out of his bag, and handed it to the man. "I'll just need half an hour to finish putting the enchantments on. Come back then." the jeweler said, and Harry nodded.

He and Daphne then met up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks at four-thirty, and they each got butterbeers with ginger in it. "How was your day so far, you two?" Hermione asked Harry and Daphne. Harry and Daphne said at the exact same time "It was perfect." Harry then asked "And yours?" Hermione replied "Likewise." They then started talking about everything, until Harry remembered about Daphne's locket and necklace that he had to pick up. "I'll be right back. I've got to go pick something up from a shop." he told everybody. He left the Three Broomsticks and headed towards the jewellery store to get the two things. He walked through the door, and the man he talked to earlier was putting the two items in a bag.

Harry walked up to him and said "I've come to pick up the locket and necklace that you've put the charms on. The ones with the sapphire and the emerald on them." The man looked at him, then said "Ah yes, it's right here and ready to go. I hope that she finds quite to her liking." Harry smiled and took the bag, and walked back to the Three Broomsticks. After he sat back down next to Daphne, he was immediately bombarded by questions. Ron asked "Harry, what did you get?", Hermione also asked "Harry, what exactly did you get, and Daphne asked "What did you go get Harry?" Harry then pulled out the long black box, and a smaller black box out of the bag, and handed them to Daphne. "I gotten you some things to remember me by, my love." Daphne opened the boxes, and was nearly in tears when she saw the locket and the necklace, and she hugged Harry then asked "Will you help me put it on?" Harry did so, then the group went back to the castle.

It was a very enjoyable day for Harry, and he felt like nothing could ruin his mood, not even the continuous nightmares that he kept having. That night, he went to sleep in a very good mood, and to make his mood even better, he didn't even have the same nightmare that he usually did, and he finally had a peaceful sleep for now.


	17. Chapter 17

When Harry woke up, he started panicking thinking that today was the day he had to do the Second Task. He then realized it was the fifteenth of February, and the Second Task wasn't until next Friday, on the twenty-fourth of February. He mellowed out a bit by the time he got to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron and Hermione. All the way down to the Great Hall, Harry was practicing the Bubblehead Charm, just in case Neville did forget about the gillyweed. He was getting rather good with the charm, and could produce it non-verbally when they got to the table. It was a somewhat enjoyable breakfast, as Harry decided to sit at the Slytherin Table, and eat with his girlfriend. The only thing that made it somewhat unenjoyable, was the fact that most of the Slytherins were glaring and sneering at Harry the whole time. He didn't care though, as he was only focused on Daphne.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to their only class for the day which just happened to be Charms. "Hurry up, and sit down." Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "Today we'll be doing a review of everything we've learned, including spells from our first year. Who can tell me the first charm we actually learned?" Like always, Hermione shot her hand right up into the air, but surprisingly, so did Ron. "Oh, Mr. Weasley, you can tell us the first charm we actually learned." Ron said in a confident, clear voice "We learned the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa, Professor Flitwick." Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together, and said "Well done. Ten points for Gryffindor. I've placed some feathers on all of your desks, you have two minutes to perform the Levitation Charm."

Malfoy grumbled something, and in less than a minute, everybody had their feather floating in the air. "Well done everybody, now we will do the Wand Lighting Charm, Lumos, then Lumos Solem, and after that Lumos Maxima. Begin!" In no time at all, the room was filled with white, bright lights, and everybody was shielding their eyes from the light. They all said the counter-charm for it, and waited for further instructions. "Now, we will perform Cheering Charms. So pick a partner, and start casting!" Flitwick said.

Ron partnered with Harry, and Hermione partnered with Daphne. Ron hit Harry with a powerful Cheering Charm, and Professor Flitwick had to lift it off of Harry. He was having trouble at first, because Harry wouldn't stop rolling around on the ground laughing. When Harry did get hit with the counter-charm, they spent the rest of the lesson casting Summoning and Banishing Charms. Everyone headed to lunch after the lesson, and this time Daphne sat with Harry at the Gryffindor Table. Everybody at the table looked at the couple, and some of the guys felt a severe bout of jealousy, as Harry was dating the most beautiful girl of their year.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Daphne went to the lake, and sat underneath the tree that was right by it. They watched the giant squid swim around in the lake, and Harry thought to himself "Next week, I'll be in that lake, and I'll have to recover something from the merpeople." Daphne saw that Harry was troubled by something. She asked him "What is it Harry?" Harry looked down at his girlfriend, and said "I was just thinking about how, on next Friday, I'm going to have to retrieve something from the merpeople in the Black Lake." Daphne got up and kissed him on his cheek, and told him "You're going to be fine. Besides you've survived more than a swim in the Black Lake."

Harry felt confident in his abilities after Daphne complimented him, and felt like he could do anything. It didn't stop him from wondering about what he had to retrieve from the Black Lake, as the week passed by faster than it ever has. He was walking downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room from the Boys' Dormitory in his Triwizard Champion outfit, on the day of the Second Task. He saw Neville sitting by the fire waiting for him with a smile on his face, and Harry knew that Neville didn't forget the gillyweed.

They both walked to the area of the Black Lake where the competition was held, and Harry asked Neville "Have you seen Hermione, Ron, or Daphne? I couldn't find them anywhere on the way down. I'm starting to get worried." Neville shook his head and said "I haven't seen Ron and Hermione, since I gave them the message McGonagall wanted to talk to them last night. As for Daphne, the last time I saw her was when she was with you yesterday." Now Harry had a reason to be worried, because his girlfriend and his best friends haven't been seen since yesterday.

Neville walked to where the spectators were supposed be at after handing Harry the gillyweed, and Harry walked to where the champions were supposed to gather. Professor Dumbledore spoke to them, and said "In the Black Lake, there are obstacles that will try to stop you. Get through them and try to find what has been taken from you. You have the time limit of one hour. When the whistle blows, you may start." Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Krum walked to the edge of the bridge, and waited for the whistle to blow. When it did, Fleur, Cedric, and Krum dived into the lake, while Harry swallowed down the gillyweed.

He was choking, while he was trying to get the gillyweed down his throat. He felt himself get pushed into the Black Lake, and wondered who it was. Turns out it was Mad-Eye Moody, thinking Harry was getting cold feet. When Harry hit the water, he felt himself transform, and looked at his webbed feet and hands, and felt his gills grow in. He could breathe without a problem. In complete ecstasy, he swam up to the surface, and did a backflip into the air. Then he swam towards what he thought was where the merpeople lived.

He swam through all types of caves, and saw all types of creatures in the Black Lake. One of those creatures tried to attack him, and it was the grindylows. He pulled his wand out of the holster on his leg, and repelled them with hot bubbles, and continued swimming towards the merpeople. He found them no problem, and was shocked to see what they had taken from the champions. It was each of their dates from the Yule Ball: Cho Chang, Roger Davies, Daphne Greengrass, and one of the girls from Beauxbatons. Harry could tell that he was the first to arrive, as all four people were there. He swam to Daphne and saw that her leg was tied to a rock with seaweed, and he tried to find a sharp rock to cut it.

No sooner than he got there, Cedric came out of nowhere with a bubble mask on his face, and used his magic to release Cho from her bonds. He grabbed her, and faced towards Harry, and pointed to his watch with his wand. Harry nodded at Cedric, and used his wand to release Daphne from her bonds, and grabbed her. Cedric left, and then Harry saw a shark come at him, but it didn't attack him, it freed the Beauxbatons girl from her bonds, and Harry figured it was Krum. Krum scared all of the merpeople away, when he approached them though. He watched Krum leave, and waited for Fleur to arrive.

That was the only problem though, was that Fleur never did arrive, so Harry did what he usually would do, and freed Roger from his bonds. He carried them both back to where he entered the Black Lake and swam upwards with them both, but he felt multiple grindylows dragging him down deeper into the lake by his legs, so he let Daphne and Roger float up. He also could feel that the gillyweed was wearing off, and his lungs were struggling for air. He pointed his wand at the grindylows and repelled them away. As he was starting to black out from the lack of oxygen, he pointed his wand into the air, and casted "_Ascendio_!"

The spell lifted him into the air, and he landed on the same bridge he was pushed off of, and he was greeted with a hug from his girlfriend, after he stopped coughing and breathing hardly. "Judges follow me, and we will tally up the scores." Dumbledore said. Harry was freezing upon getting out of the Black Lake, and Daphne, Ron, and Hermione quickly gave him multiple towels. "Where were you two?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. Hermione said "We decided to get here early before you, so we could get good seats. It was rather useless though, as we couldn't see under the Black Lake."

Dumbledore and the other judges came back after she said this, and Dumbledore pointed his wand to his throat and said loudly "For Mr. Potter's outstanding moral fiber, and having the will to not leave anyone behind, we have agreed to award him second place!" Harry was shocked, then Hermione said "Cedric was in first place, Krum was in second, you were third, and Fleur was last. Now, you're in second place Harry!" Harry asked in shocked excitement "I'm in second place? That means Cedric and I are tied in first place. It all depends on the Third Task."

At this time Dumbledore started speaking, and he said to everybody, especially the champions "The Third Task will take place in four more months on June twenty-fourth. That's to give the champions time to rest, and learn more spells for the upcoming and final task. With that being said, everybody go and enjoy the rest of your day." Everybody left and went back to the castle, except for Harry, Daphne, Ron, and Hermione, they went to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid walked with them through the Forbidden Forest, and Harry and Daphne were walking away from the group. Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron were singing the Hogwart's School Song, when Harry and Daphne looked on the ground. "Is that…?" Daphne said, covering her hands over her mouth. Harry finished her sentence for her "Mr. Crouch, but he's dead."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry, Daphne, Ron, and Hermione were taken up to the Headmaster's Office, when Harry and Daphne found Mr. Crouch's dead body. When they got there, they saw that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was already there, and that Dumbledore was sitting in his chair. "How do you think it happened Dumbledore?" Minister Fudge asked. Dumbledore said "I do not know Cornelius. Whoever killed Barty was surely the same person who put Mr. Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire, and if he is still on school grounds, then we're going to have to make sure that Mr. Potter is very careful in the next four months. Even while he is preparing for the Third Task."

Cornelius nodded his head, and said agreeingly "Yes, we have to make sure young Harry is safe. As well as all of the other students here at Hogwarts. I'll try to keep Mr. Crouch's death on the low, but I highly doubt that it'll stay under wraps for long." Dumbledore nodded and shook Cornelius's hand, as the Minister left Hogwarts via Floo Powder. "Professor," Harry spoke up "Why do you think somebody put my name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore answered his question by saying "Harry, I believe somebody put your name in the goblet, because I saw true fear in your eyes when I called your name after it came out of the goblet. I knew you would never try to put your name in, like the Weasley twins did, but I didn't think anybody would even think about putting your name in. You've got to be careful, Harry. I've already told Sirius about my suspicions and he agrees with me, now you lot ought to be off to bed. You've got lessons tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron went to the Gryffindor Common Room, while Harry escorted Daphne to the Slytherin Common Room Entrance. "Daphne, have the charms been working?" Harry asked her, as they walked down into the dungeons. Daphne raised her eyebrow, and asked him "Have what charms been working?" Harry answered "On your locket and necklace, I've asked the jeweller to place some charms on it, so that anyone who would tried to hurt you or touch you when you don't want to be touched, would become knocked out. I bought myself a ring that gets hot when your charms go off, so I thought I'd ask you, since I've felt the ring get hot three times." Daphne smiled and laughed, then she said "So that's why Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle got knocked out whenever they tried to touch me."

Harry laughed with her as they approached the portrait guarding the Slytherin Common Room, Harry kissed her goodnight, and watched her walk inside, then he started making his way up to the Seventh Floor, to the Fat Lady's Portrait. He walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, and sat on his favorite chair by the fire, while thinking about Mr. Crouch's death, and what Dumbledore said to him. "Why would anybody want me to be killed, besides Voldemort?" Harry thought to himself out loud. He walked to the dormitory, changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

Harry was having a most enjoyable break from the Triwizard Tournament, even though his nightmares were staying behind, but every time he woke up his scar hurt worse the next time he had the dream. It was getting harder and harder for Harry to hide this from his girlfriend and best friends, but he thought it was best so he didn't bother anyone about his problems. He kept this mentality up as the months passed, and before he knew it the Third Task was just two days away, and that's when his scar hurt more than it ever had. He figured that Voldemort was getting more powerful each day, and that the pain from his scar was just proof of that.

Harry took a break from practicing spells on the day before the Third Task, and spent it with Daphne. So far, he managed to learn the Point-Me spell, the Periculum spell, how to use Transfiguration in battle, and more jinxes and curses and spells that could help defend him and use offense against his enemies.

On the day of the Third Task, after changing into his champions clothes, Harry spent the four hours before he had to go meet with the other champions, with Daphne, Ron, and Hermione in the Great Hall. "Honestly right now, I'm terrified at what could happen during the last task." Harry said as tears flowed down his cheeks. "So far, I've managed to survive on pure luck and help, but now that I'm on my own, I'm scared." he finished, and Daphne took his face into her hands. "Listen to me Harry," Daphne said, as tears were escaping her eyes "You will be fine alright. I know this, because I know you, and I know you want to come back from this alive, as much as we do." Hermione looked at them both and started crying as well, and Ron looked at his best friend with a look of sympathy as he thought to himself "It could've been me in Harry's position, if they were trying to kill me."

They all went down to the Quidditch Pitch together, and parted ways with Harry going with the champions, and the others going to the spectators booth. Before parting ways, Harry kissed Daphne as passionately as he could, so he could let her know how much he loved her. The kiss held for five minutes before they broke apart, and held each other. Harry whispered in her ear "I'll be sure to come back, just for you. After all, you're the love of my life." Harry went down to the Quidditch Pitch where the champions were supposed to meet, and he and Cedric had the same reaction when they saw it. In one voice, they asked Mr. Bagman "What happened to the Quidditch Pitch?" as they were staring at overgrown grass, that seemed to be the entrance to a maze.

Mr. Bagman laughed and clapped both of their backs, then said "Don't worry boys. You'll have your Quidditch Pitch back, after the Triwizard Tournament is over. For now, just focus on giving this very last task your very best effort, because it's going to challenge you in ways you never imagined." The champions all gathered around Dumbledore, as Dumbledore told them "Like the last two tasks, this task will challenge you physically, mentally, and emotionally. At the sound of the whistle, Cedric and Harry, you two being tied for first will be the first sent inside. At the second sound of the whistle, Fleur will enter the maze, and Krum will be sent inside last. To win this task, you must navigate to the middle of the maze, and grab the Triwizard Cup that Professor Moody placed there earlier today. May you all have the best of luck"

They all nodded in understanding, and Cedric and Harry lined up in front of the twelve-foot hedges, where they were supposed to enter. The whistle sounded, and they both walked into the maze. The last thing that Harry saw was Professor Moody pointing to Harry's right, as the hedges closed behind him. He ran to the right like Professor Moody pointed out, and laid his wand on his palm and said "_Point Me_!" The wand acted like a compass and pointed North, which was to Harry's left, and he ran like his life depended on it, which it did.

He stopped when he felt a terrible chill that he was all too familiar with. He turned around and saw a Dementor gliding towards him, and he pointed his wand at the Dementor, thought of what he told Daphne before starting the Third Task, and yelled "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" His stag patronus hit the Dementor fully in the chest, and the Dementor tumbled. "Hang on a second," Harry thought to himself "Dementors don't tumble. You're a boggart!" He then pointed his wand at the Dementor, and imagined it deflating, then casted "_Riddikulus_!" The Dementor did deflate and Harry laughed at it, destroying the Dementor boggart.

He continued his search, constantly using the "Point Me" spell to find out which way was North. He turned right, and ran into something that made his stomach drop: a full-grown Sphinx. The Sphinx looked at Harry and purred "Welcome. I will not kill you if you can answer my riddle." Harry nodded out of fear, and waited for the riddle. "Here it goes. Close to the words of life stay I, But I wither, wane, and grow dry." Harry thought to himself a smile on his face "I've heard this riddle before." He said to the Sphinx "The answer is a flower." The Sphinx looked at him, and then destroyed itself. Harry continued running, but stopped when a spell flew by his face.

He looked to his left and saw Cedric, and on his right was Krum, but his eyes were glazed over like he was bewitched. Cedric yelled "_Expelliarmus_!" and disarmed Krum. He then casted "_Stupefy_!" to stun Krum. He then walked up to Krum, intent on finishing his opponent. Harry stopped him, and said "Cedric he's bewitched. He had no control over what he was doing." Harry then pointed his wand at the sky, and yelled "_Periculum_!" He summoned red sparks, so the teachers could find Krum. They both then saw the Triwizard Cup right ahead, and raced for it. Cedric got tripped by moving branches, and couldn't get out, but Harry pointed his wand at the moving branches, and casted "_Reducto_!" making them release Cedric. They both ran to the Triwizard Cup, and were both going to grab it.

Harry had a bad feeling, so he pointed his wand at Cedric, and told him "I'm sorry Cedric, but I have a bad feeling about this. _STUPEFY_!" He stunned Cedric, and summoned red sparks so the teachers could find Cedric. Harry grabbed the Triwizard Cup, and felt the painful tug behind the navel that he felt from a Portkey. When he landed on the ground, he looked around, and to his horror, landed in the same graveyard he saw in his nightmares. He turned around and saw Wormtail coming towards him, with something in his hand. When Harry got a glimpse of the thing, his scar seared with pain, and knew that without a doubt, that was Voldemort.

Wormtail lifted Harry up with magic, and placed him on the robed skeleton on one of the graves, and made the skeleton hold Harry with his scythe. Wormtail then lit a fire underneath a cauldron big enough to fit a human, and it magically bubbled with water, which Wormtail dropped Voldemort in. Wormtail then said "Bone of the father, unwillingly taken." He then lifted a bone out of the grave, and dropped it into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given." Wormtail said. Harry closed his eyes and turned around, as he saw Wormtail about to cut off his hand. He heard a sploosh and looked at Wormtail who only had his left hand.

Wormtail walked towards Harry, and cut his arm sleeve open. He then sliced Harry's arm, and got some of his blood on the knife. Wormtail walked back to the cauldron, and put Harry's blood in it. What Harry saw next gave him a small amount of hope, the cauldron exploded in a blaze of fire. "Maybe Voldemort's dead now." Harry thought to himself with a smile on his face. That smile quickly went away, as he saw Voldemort in his old body. Voldemort looked around at Wormtail, and said in his usual cold voice "My wand, Wormtail." Wormtail handed Voldemort his wand, and Voldemort said "Hold out your arm, Wormtail." Wormtail held up his arm with his hand cut off, and Voldemort said "Your other arm, Wormtail."

Looking slightly disappointed, Wormtail held up his left arm, which Voldemort grabbed and rolled the sleeve up on. Voldemort pointed his wand at the Dark Mark on Wormtail's left arm, calling his remaining followers. In the span of five minutes, about twelve of Voldemort's followers came back. "Hello my friends," Voldemort said "fourteen years it's been, and I consider myself...disappointed. Why is it that after my downfall, none of you came to look for me. Yet, here you are today, as if I was only yesterday." Wormtail suddenly found his voice and said "I returned." He flinched when Voldemort walked to him and said "Out of fear, not loyalty. But I have to admit, your service the past few months has allowed me to regain my body." With a wave of his wand, Voldemort gave Wormtail a new right hand made of silver.

One of the Death Eaters walked to Voldemort, and bowed while saying "My Lord, if I would've seen a sign or a whisper of your presence, I would've searched for you." Voldemort approached the Death Eater, and said "There were signs and more than whispers, Lucius, my slippery friend." Voldemort then looked at the robed skeleton and saw Harry. "Ah Harry," Voldemort said "I almost forgotten that you were here. Resting on the bones of my father, yes?" Harry was now struggling against the scythe of the robed skeleton, and Voldemort walked to him. Voldemort then touched Harry's scar, and Harry's head felt like it was going to explode. "AAAARRRRGGHH!" Harry yelled in pain. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh Harry?"

He then walked away from Harry, and released him from the statue. He turned around and looked at Harry, and asked him "I presume you've been taught how to duel, yes? Now bow." Harry stood up with his wand in his hand, refusing to bow. Voldemort said "Come on Harry, the necessities must be met. After all, you wouldn't want Dumbledore to know about your poor etiquette now, would you? I said BOW!" He pointed his wand at Harry, and made the young wizard bow. "Now," Voldemort said, keeping his wand on Harry "_CRUCIO_!" Harry was twitching on the ground in pain, and Voldemort stopped the curse.

Harry got on his elbows and knees, and pointed his wand at Voldemort, and yelled "_Expelliar_-" Voldemort stopped Harry's Disarming Charm, and reflected it back at him. Harry got up, and ran behind a statue, as Voldemort threw a Killing Curse at Harry. "Don't you run away from me, Harry Potter. I want to see the lights leave your eyes, when I kill you!" Voldemort said. Harry gritted his teeth in anger, and got from behind the statue, and said to Voldemort "Have it your way then. _EXPELLIARMUS_!" At the same time, Voldemort cried "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Both of their spells collided against each other, and were facing off against each other.

They kept at this for five minutes, when Voldemort told his Death Eaters "Do nothing. He's mine to finish! HE'S MINE!" Then a golden shield encased both Voldemort and Harry. Harry saw the ghosts of people Voldemort killed, and to his shock, he saw his parent's ghosts too. "Harry, when the connection is broken, get back to the Portkey, understand? We will be able to buy you a moment, but only a moment!" the ghost of Harry's father said. Harry nodded as the ghost of his mother said "Sweetheart, you've been so brave. Now let go. LET GO!" Harry forced the spells to go in a different direction, stopping the connection, and the ghosts of Voldemort's victims blinded Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry pointed his wand at the Triwizard Cup, and yelled "_ACCIO_!" The Triwizard Cup flew into Harry's hand, and as he was travelling away, he could hear Voldemort's furious yell.

Harry landed on the ground, right by Professor Dumbledore, and was welcomed by cheers by everyone, even Cedric, Fleur, and Krum. Professor Dumbledore told Harry "Congratulations Harry, you are the winner of the Triwizard Tournament." Harry then told Dumbledore "He's back! Voldemort's back! I just got done duelling him. He has his body back!" Dumbledore looked at Harry, and asked him "Are you absolutely sure, Harry?" Harry nodded his head vehemently. "Severus, get all of the students inside right now. Cornelius come here." Harry saw the Minister of Magic for the first time, and told him "Voldemort's back, Minister." Cornelius looked at Harry with shock, then that look was replaced by annoyance. "Please Mr. Potter, do not start spouting nonsense. You-Know-Who is not back. He's dead." Harry then started yelling "I AM NOT LYING! VOLDEMORT IS BACK! I SAW HIM AND FOUGHT HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Cornelius shook his head at Harry, and told Dumbledore "I think the stress of the Triwizard Tournament go to the young boy, Dumbledore. Maybe we should take him to the Hospital Wing." Harry's temper with Fudge was flaring, as he yelled "IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, GIVE ME VERITASERUM! THEN YOU'LL KNOW I'M DEFINITELY TELLING THE TRUTH!"

At this time, Snape came back from getting all of the students back to the castle, with the help of the other teachers. "Snape, do you have any Veritaserum?" Fudge asked him. Snape pulled out a small, black bottle and handed it to the Minister. Fudge poured some of it down Harry's throat, and waited for his eyes to glaze over. When Harry's eyes glazed over, Fudge asked him three question. "What is your name? Where did the Triwizard Cup take you? and Is You-Know-Who really back?" Harry answered under the effects of the potion "My name is Harry James Potter. The Triwizard Cup took me to a graveyard I've only seen in my nightmares. Yes, You-Know-Who is really back. I saw him and fought him."

Cornelius recorded everything Harry said on a magical recorder, and stared at the boy shocked. "It appears he was telling the truth. Also, who placed the Triwizard Cup in the maze Dumbledore?" Cornelius asked. Dumbledore answered "It was Professor Moody. I have a feeling we have an imposter in our midst." Dumbledore turned around to Professor Moody, and pointed his wand at him, while stunning him. A few minutes later, Moody began transforming, and what was left was the very man Harry saw in Dumbledore's memories and at the Quidditch World Cup. Dumbledore said "Barty Crouch Jr. Well Cornelius, looks like you get to have to a prisoner back to Azkaban." Dumbledore conjured chains and put them on Barty Crouch Jr. then rennervated him. He asked him "Where is the real Alastor Moody?" Crouch looked at Dumbledore and said "Inside the chest in my office."

Fudge then took the imposter back to Azkaban, and everyone went back up to the castle. Harry went to go find Daphne, and found her waiting by Great Hall. He ran up to her, and hugged her and kissed her. "I'm glad you're okay." Daphne said, as their kiss broke apart. Harry said "Me too. Now, I'm going to escort you to your Common Room." He took her to the Entrance of the Slytherin Common Room, and kissed her goodnight. He then walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, walked right past Ron and Hermione, and went to the Boy's Dormitory to pass out on his bed. It was a long day, and he was extremely tired. He figured he'd tell them what happened on the train, while he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and feeling immensely glad that the Triwizard Tournament was over. What's more, he was the youngest winner in the history of the Triwizard Tournament. He walked up to Fred and George, and gave them his winnings from the tournament. "Harry mate, we can't take this." Fred said. "Yeah mate, it's yours." George agreed. Harry told them "If you don't take it, I'm going to get rid of it. Besides, I don't need the money. Just take it and start your joke shop." Fred took the sack of galleons, and he and George said at the same time "Thank you Harry, we won't forget this." Harry walked away, saying to them "Don't even think of paying me back. Just think of it as an investment."

Harry went to go get Daphne from the Slytherin Common Room, and found that she was waiting for him outside of the portrait entrance. "Hello, my love." Harry said, as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank goodness you made it out of that maze alive." Daphne said. Harry nodded his head in agreement, as they walked to the Great Hall for the Closing Feast. They sat at the Gryffindor Table, next to Hermione and Ron. Hermione asked Harry "When are you going to tell us what happened in the maze?" Harry replied "On the train, so we can't be overheard." They ate their food like everyone else, and stopped talking when Dumbledore gave his End-Of-Term Speech.

"For our students that returned, another year has gone, and you have learned much more about magic and broadened your minds. For the First-Years, you've completed your first year of magical education, and have just started the journey to learning more about it. Now, as I'm pretty sure you have all read in the Daily Prophet, Lord Voldemort is back. He was resurrected last night, and tried to kill Mr. Potter again, but like the last time, he failed. We all need to stick together in these troubling times that are facing us, and we all need to learn how to never give up, even when it seems as it's the only option." Dumbledore said.

Slowly, every student and teacher started clapping at the end of Dumbledore's speech, and Harry walked up to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor?" Harry asked him. Dumbledore looked up at the young man, and asked "What is it Harry?" Harry then said with a smile on his face "I think that next year, I better start learning Occlumency. I'm sick of having these nightmares or visions or whatever you want to call them." Dumbledore smiled at Harry, and said "Yes, Mr. Potter. I agree with you. I'll see if Sirius wants to give you Occlumency lessons, when he starts his teaching next year." Harry nodded, and headed back to the Gryffindor Table.

When it was time to go, Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Ron followed everybody back to Hogsmeade Station for the trip home. "It's been one eventful year at Hogwarts." Ron said. "Hopefully it doesn't get any more eventful from now on." Hermione said. "It shouldn't. After all, we only have two more years left. How much more eventful can it get?" Daphne put in. "Trust me, it's going to get more eventful now that Voldemort's back. Now that he's back in power, we are in the middle of the Second Wizarding War, and it's only a matter of time, until he starts to make his move." Harry said. Daphne, Hermione, and Ron all knew what he said was true, but were trying to make light of the situation they were in.

They got on the Hogwarts Express, and tried to find an empty compartment to get in. The closest thing they got to empty, was a compartment with Ginny, Neville, and a blonde Ravenclaw girl. They got into the compartment, and Harry locked the door. He then looked at everybody, and sat down, getting ready to tell them what had happened in the maze. "There I was, using the 'Point Me' spell to find my way to the Triwizard Cup, and I was met with a bunch of challenges: a riddling Sphinx, a boggart in the form of a Dementor, living plant life, and of course, Voldemort's resurrection. I handled pretty much everything easily, except for facing Voldemort. I was terrified, when I saw that he was back. It was me and him and thirteen of his followers in that graveyard. We duelled, and my Disarming Charm collided with his Killing Curse, and the spells were locked together by a golden thing, then this shield appeared out of nowhere, surrounding me and Voldemort. Then I saw the ghosts of everybody Voldemort had killed, including my parents."

Hermione and Daphne put both of their hands up to their mouths, as Harry got silent after mentioning seeing his parents. "Harry that's impossible. No magic can bring back the dead" Hermione finally said, after putting her hands away from her mouth. Harry looked at her, and angrily answered back "I know that, but I saw them, and talked to them!" Hermione stayed silent about his parents after that, and it was an uneasy silence for the rest of the trip back to King's Cross Station. They got off of the train, and Harry went with Daphne to see her off, before he went back to Grimmauld Place with Sirius.

Daphne walked up to a man and a woman in regal-looking clothes, and her sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair. "Who's this young lad?" asked Daphne's dad. "Mom, dad, this is Harry Potter. My boyfriend." Daphne explained, which elicited a small smile out of Harry. "Dear Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a toddler. How have you been?" Daphne's mother asked. Harry replied "I've been well, ever since I moved out of my aunt and uncle's house. I've been even better since the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Barty Crouch Jr., who was disguised as Professor Moody, hoodwinked the Goblet of Fire, to select me as a Triwizard Champion. I live with my godfather, Sirius Black now."

Daphne's dad looked at the young man, as he saw that this young man has been through a lot. "Well young Harry," Daphne's dad started telling him "If you ever want to come visit Daphne during the summer, then you are more than welcome to. Also, if you do come, bring Sirius along. I haven't seen him in ages. You can come by Floo Travel, just put Floo Powder into your fireplace, and say 'Greengrass Manor' and you'll be there instantly." Daphne's dad clapped him on the back, and Daphne gave him a kiss goodbye, then he went to go find Sirius.

He found him with the Weasleys, having a full-on conversation about his appointment as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts next year. Harry walked up to Sirius, and asked "When are we leaving, Sirius?" Sirius looked down at his godson, and answered "In a moment, I just need to finish talking to Arthur about something." Harry nodded, and walked to Ron, and asked him "Any exciting plans for this summer, Ron?" Ron replied "Nothing too exciting. Probably just going to do what we usually do every summer: clean the house. And knowing mum, she'll have me degnome the garden again. How about you?" Harry replied "Same, minus the cleaning. I might just visit Diagon Alley everyday though, when I'm not hanging out with Sirius."

The two teens then played a quick game of Exploding Snap, and went home. "Sirius, we all know a war is coming up, but why is everybody acting like it's not happening?" Harry asked his godfather, rather inquisitively. Sirius answered "They're not acting like a war is coming, because they know they have to live each moment as if it's their last. These moments that we have these coming days are going to be filled with love, fun, and no worries. Even if there is a war coming, we have to remember to stay calm and peaceful until it comes." Harry nodded his response, as Sirius apparated himself and his godson and his godson's things into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." Harry said as he tried not to throw up.

Sirius laughed at his godson, as he took Harry's things upstairs, and when he came back downstairs, he was still laughing. "You'll get used to it after about four times." Sirius said between breaths and bouts of laughter. "Why isn't your mother screeching at your loud laughing?" Harry muttered loudly. Sirius replied "I finally got rid of that old bag's portrait. I found the spell she used, and casted the counter-charm on it. Also, I got rid of Kreacher and got a new House-Elf. One I'm sure you're familiar with. And by got rid of Kreacher, I mean I gave him his wish and cut off his head, and hung it up with the other House-Elf heads."

At this time, Harry heard a loud crack, and when he looked to his right, he saw his favorite House-Elf: Dobby. "Harry Potter sir, and Sirius sir has returned home. Shall I be making dinner for the two?" Dobby asked. Sirius answered "Sure Dobby, I'm feeling Chinese food right now. What about you Harry?" Harry replied "I can go with some Mexican food right now." "Then Dobby's be making the Chinese and Mexican foods for the two sirs." Dobby proclaimed happily.

"Harry, now that you're here, and that dinner is being made, I need to tell you something important." Sirius told him. Harry asked "What do you need to tell me, Sirius?" Sirius said "This summer, there are going to be a lot of people coming to this house, and I wanted to let you know." Harry asked "Sirius, who's going to be coming here?" Sirius answered "The Order of the Phoenix."


End file.
